PowerPuff Girls Power X: El encuentro
by Baico
Summary: El Loto Negro se prepara para llevar a cabo sus planes misteriosos. Mientras tanto las PPG se enteran de un festival en la ciudad al cual planean ir, a la vez que los RRB finalmente salen de la base militar para iniciar la Fase 2 del Proyecto Rowdy. ¿Qué ocurrirá al momento de llegar a Powerville?
1. El loto negro

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo de esta primera saga de PowerPuff Girls Power X.**

 **Como ya dije con anterioridad este fic estará dividido en sagas, las cuales voy a escribir por separado asi que si eres nuevo te recomiendo que comiences a partir de mi otro fic: "PowerPuff Girls Power X: Prólogo". Lo pueden encontrar en mi cuenta o copiando y pegando lo siguiente: s/12363853/1/PowerPuff-Girls-Power-X-Pr%C3%B3logo**

 **Bien, comencemos esta primera saga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 6: EL LOTO NEGRO**

 **.**

 **.**

En una habitación llena de peluches se encontraba una chica de entre 14 y 15 años jugando con algunos de sus muñecos sobre su cama; parecía una niña de 5 años de edad. Vestía un vestido simple de color blanco con una franja negra vertical en el medio; llevaba puestas unas medias blancas que le llegaban hasta el muslo y unos zapatos de hevilla negros. Su cabello era blanco y largo hasta por debajo de la cintura y estaba sujeto por una vicha negra con una mariposa blanca de adorno. Sus ojos eran blancos y sin pupilas.

—¿Sigues jugando con peluches Bell?

La nombrada volteó sobresaltada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, era un chico de aproximadamente su edad, tenía el mismo color de cabello solo que muchisimo mas corto; tenía puesta una polera blanca con la misma franja negra que Bell y pantalones marrones. Sus zapatillas eran deportivas color blancas al igual que el pañuelo que le cubría el cuello.

—SI, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? — dijo la peliblanca de manera infantil y a la vez adorable.

—No, no vine por eso.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó Bell con curiosidad.

—El doctor Magnus nos llamó— respondió cambiando su semblante calmado a uno mas serio por la noticia que le estaba dando a la chica.

—¿Papi nos llamó?, ¿para qué? — volvió a preguntar con una expresión de pequeña sorpresa ya que no era normal que los llamara a ambos para hacer algo, solo lo hacía si era de extrema importancia.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, la que me lo dijo fue Manuela— explicó el chico ojiblanco dando a entender que tenían que hablar con su padre para saber la razón de su llamado. —Bueno vamos, que sino se enojará.

—Ya voy Barton—dijo Bell mientras se levantaba y seguía a su hermano por el pasillo.

Barton lucía preocupado por el hecho de que el Dr. Magnus los haya llamado sin dar detalles, lo que obviamente no era bueno.

Luego de caminar por el pasillo y girar en un par de esquinas llegaron a una especie de sala de control con una pantalla gigante que mostraba un mapamundi virtual e imágenes de algunos lugares importantes.

—Hola papi, ¿cómo estás? — saludó Bell con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Tras oir esto, un hombre de aparentemente 53 años de edad salió de entre las sombras. Su aspecto era un poco tétrico ya que tenía quemaduras por todos lados y le faltaban partes de su cuero cabelludo. Aparentemente era tuerto debido a que uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un parche color blanco, pero lo realmente raro era que poseía cuatro ojos en su pecho. Llevaba puesto una bata científica, unos pantalones grises y botas militares marrones.

—Buen día, estaba eperandolos. — dijo el padre de los peliblancos con un tono que daba a entender su superioridad, pero al chico no le gustó su forma de saludar ya que no los trataba como familia. —Tengo una misión para ustedes.

—¿Qué tipo de misión? — preguntó Barton algo desinteresado ya que nunca le daba misiones "entretenidas"según el.

—Tendrán que buscar un mineral espacial que necesito para terminar un aparato en el que estoy trabajando. El mineral se llama roxilium y solo se lo puede encontrar en la superficie de la luna. Necesito que vayan allí y me lo traigan.

—¿Iremos a la luna?, ¡yay! Iremos a la luna, iremos a la luna, iremos…— la chica seguía cantando infantilmente mientras saltaba llena de alegría hasta que un "No" se oyó en la sala.

—¿No?, ¿te atreves a desobedecerme? — preguntó amenazante el científico mientras la habitación se oscurecía mas de lo que ya estaba.

—No, solo pensaba que lo mejor sería enviar solo a Bell; no es necesario que vayamos los dos solo para buscar una jodida roca espacial. — terminó de decir el chico de ojos blancos, lo que hizo que el Dr. Magnus lo meditara y finalmente aceptara.

—De acuerdo, iras en dos horas Bell. — tras decir esto, la nombrada saltó de alegría para luego volar a su habitación dejando una estela blanca en el camino. —Como tu no vas a acompañar a tu hermana, te daré otra misión. — dijo el hombre de piel quemada mirando a su hijo con una mirada seria.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? — preguntó este sin interes.

—Quiero que vayas a Amity Park y me traigas viva a esta chica. — Barton miró la foto que le mostraba su padre en la pantalla, se trataba de una chica de cabello negro y un poco largo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba un gorro de lana rojo y tenía los ojos azules. —Puede transformarse en fantasma, me servirá para mis experimentos.

Al oir lo de que podía transformarse en fantasma, Barton cambió su expresion desinteresada a una sonriente y divertida.

—En fantasma eh; esto va a ser divertido.

 **0-0-(EN EL PASILLO)-0-0**

 _ **POV BELL**_

Voy a ir a la luna ¡yay!, ¡que emoción! ; voy a comer queso, y jugar al astronauta, y comer queso, y… y… y comer queso… ^w^

—Bell, ¿por qué estás tan alegre en un día sin nubes blancas ni aves cantando al son de los delgados rayos del sol?

¿Eh? Oh, Breannin con su forma de hablar otra vez, a veces me pregunto como se le ocurren tantas palabras asi de repente. —Lo que pasa es que mi papi me dijo que iría a la luna.

—Con razón Barton no se encuentra contigo.

Claro me olvidé de Bradia, a veces pienso que papi quiso hacerla varón porque, en serio, su personalidad contrasta demasiado con su apariencia: cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura bajando por sobre sus hombros, sus ojos también son negros. No importa la ropa que lleve, siempre será mas linda que cualquiera de nosotras.

Luego está Breannin; su cabello le llega hasta la cadera y es de color azul, lo lleva recogido en dos coletas largas. Sus ojo también son azules y sin pupilas. Creo que sería muy buena actriz de teatro porque solo habla con poesías.

Las dos llevan la misma ropa que yo pero con sus colores (Bradia tiene los colores invertidos).

—Cierto, ¿será que papi le dio otra misión? — la verdad es que si, seguro que es eso; mentiría si dijera que no estoy preocupada por Barton, el es mi hermano despues de todo.

—Las posibilidades son altas, tan altas como las montañas que regalan un ojo digno del aguila que observa atentamente al sol ocultarse en el horizonte mientras los últimos rayos de luz le obsequian la noche.

—Y tu eres la noche que espera abrazar con sus estrellas a dicha aguila ¿no? — ji,ji,ji Bradia sabe cuando interrumpir a Breannin para hacer bromas.

—N-no sé en que te basas para sacar tales teorías sin sentido.

—Ji ji ji, a Breannin le gusta Barton, a Breannin le gusta Barton.

—C-callate, n-n-no es verdad nada de lo que dicen.

 _ **FIN POV.**_

Mientras se la pasaban discutiendo, una chica de cabello castaño claro corto, y de ojos color rojo opaco se acercaba a las tres de forma seria; al verla, Bradia cambió su mirada llena de picardía por una mas retadora con tal de no parecer debil o tonta frente a ella.

—Bell, tienes que ir a prepararte para la misión.

—Uy, es cierto. — tras decir esto, la ojiblanca se fue volando a su habitación. Mientras, Bradia y Manuela (la que llegó) se miraban de forma retadora la una a la otra.

—¿Qué miras?

—No sé pero sin duda es feo.

—Por favor chicas, les suplico en nombre del Loto Negro que no inicien una contienda sin sentido en medio de estas paredes.

Al oirla, las dos se calmaron soltando un bufido a la vez de forma molesta.

—¿Se puede saber que quieres Manuela? — preguntó la ojinegra de mal humor.

—Tenemos problemas, Blaine no está.

Hubo un silencio muy profundo que duró solo 5 segundos antes de que Bradia gritara…

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Su presencia nunca atraviesa la puerta que lo mantiene aislado del mundo a su alrededor.

—No lo sé, pero cuando fui a dejarle la comida no lo encontré por ningun lado.

Ninguna de las chicas sabía que hacer ante esta situación, si salían a buscarlo sin permiso del Dr. Magnus este sin duda las obligaría a trabajar de forma doméstica, algo que aborrecían; y si le contaban lo acontecido este se podría enojar y mucho.

 **0-0-(EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE UN BOSQUE CERCANO)-0-0**

 _ **POV BLAINE**_

En serio tengo que saber que es lo que ocurre con esta linea de tiempo, ¿qué o quién está interfiriendo en el pasado?, ¿y por qué lo hace?

Bueno, sigamos caminando hasta encontrar… ¿y esto?... este arbol tiene un corte vertical pero… no parece normal.

—Creo que me quedaré un par de días a investigar que ocurre.

Solo espero que esto no provoque ningun tipo de paradoja.

 **FIN CAPITULO 6.**


	2. Un día casi normal

**Bienvenidos otra vez, espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo de esta maravillosa serie. Nunca creí que podría llegar a tener la voluntad para escribir una historia completa y bastante larga de una de mis series favoritas.**

 **Post data: voy a subir un capitulo cada semana, aunque puede que suba uno los sabados y otro los domingos.**

 **Recuerden que estoy escribiendo este fic en sagas por separado, esta es la primera saga. Si quieren empezar desde el principio lean el prólogo.**

 **Empezemos de una vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 7: UN DÍA CASI NORMAL.**

 **.**

 **.**

"RIIIIIIIIIIII-CRK"

Con este ya iban 6 despertadores que destruía a golpes, ahora tendría que comprar uno nuevo y no son muy baratos.

—"bostezo" Que flojera. — Buttercup se levantó con dificultad de la cama e intentó llegar a la puerta para después dirigirse al baño pero en el camino tropezó con un zapato perdiendo el equilibrio y estampandose contra una pared.

— _Tengo que ordenar esto_.

Cuando al fin llegó al lavabo se limpió la cara, los dientes y se cambió de ropa; esta vez iría como sus hermanas: uniforme escolar, zapatos de hevila negros, medias blancas largas y como accesorio una pulsera verde que compró el día anterior.

— _Ok, a desayunar._

 **0-0-(EN LA SALA DE ESTAR)-0-0**

El profesor estaba escribiendo unos apuntes en su laptop, en los archivos se podía leer claramente: _**Bunny.**_

—¿Qué es eso profesor?

El aludido se asustó por la forma sorpresiva en que Bubbles apereció detrás de el y como acto reflejo, cerró rapidamente el aparato.

—Eeehm, no, no es nada hija.

—De acuerdo. — dijo no muy convencida la chica de las palabras de su padre, pero le restó importancia.

—¡Bubbles!, ¿Dónde pusiste la plancha para el cabello? ¡necesito arreglarme! — gritaba Blossom mientras venía de su habitación; parecía apurada.

—Espera ya te lo paso.

Justo cuando la rubia fué a su cuarto para buscar el dichoso aparato, Buttercup ya había bajado a desayunar, tomó un pan con mermelada y se sirvió jugo de naranja.

—Buen día.

—Buen día hija.

Luego de un rato, bajaron las otras dos chicas para comer algo antes de irse a la escuela.

—¿Por qué te dormiste tarde Buttercup?, te ves muy cansada.

La aludida volteó a verla y solo le respondió que tras enterarse que se habían vuelto mas debiles decidió entrenar hasta muy tarde. Ante eso, su padre la felicitó por su desición pero le advirtió que no se sobreesforzara porque podrían haber consecuencias.

Una vez terminado el desayuno las tres hermanas se despidieron de su padre y levantaron vuelo hacia la escuela, lo que les llevó dos minutos en llegar.

 **0-0-(EN LA ESCUELA)-0-0**

—Entonces hablaste con ellas el sabado en la calle mercado.

Dexter se encontraba hablando con Bucky en el patio del colegio acerca de lo que habían hecho en el fin de semana.

—Es correcto, si no fuera por ellas mi dinero seguiría a salvo. Y tu, ¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo de siempre, inventos nuevos, Dee dee molestando, trabajo duro, Dee dee molestando…

—Ok, ok ya entendí. — interrumpió el rubio ya que la vida del chico de lentes era siempre lo mismo.

 _ **POV BLOSSOM**_

Ahí está la escuela, por suerte aún podemos volar sino no habríamos llegado a tiempo. Ahí estan Dexter y Bucky; se ve diferente con el uniforme puesto pero creo que eso es normal, ya que lo conocimos fuera de la escuela.

—Hola chicas, las estabamos esperando.

—Hola, buenos días a los dos. ¿Por qué nos esperaban? — ay espero no haber sonado como tonta con esa pregunta.

—Es que… como creímos que ya eramos amigos pensamos que lo mas justo era esperarlas.

Bueno, eso es un buen punto

—¡Que bien, amigos nuevos! —y ahí va Bubbles otra vez, sigue siendo la niña que se emociona por cualquier cosa aunque esta vez tiene mucha razón, al fin tenemos amigos nuevos.

—Oigan, ¿pueden decirme la hora? — pregunté, me parece que ya va a tocar la campana pero quiero estar segura.

—Son las 07:45 A.M. — respondió Dexter tras mirar su reloj; mmmmm que curioso diseño para un reloj.

 _ **FIN POV**_

Inmediatamente sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases mientras todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivos salones.

 **0-0-(EN EL SALON)-0-0**

—De acuerdo alumnos, hoy veremos historia y el tema será la revolución de . "En el año...

Mientras el profesor dictaba, Buttercup batallaba en su mente sobre que hacer para recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido durante esos años. Estaba tan sumida en su mente que no notó cuando el profesor de historia le llamó la atención.

—¡Buttercup!, ¿me podrías decir en qué año inició la guerra por la independencia de los estados unidos?

— _Mierda, me distraje mas de la cuenta; vamos Buttercup piensa, piensa…_ — en ese momento, el chico que se sentaba frente a ella (que no era otro mas que Bucky) le mostró una hoja que decía la fecha correcta. —…en 1775 profesor. _Gracias Bucky, te debo una._

—Bien hecho, aún así no vuelvas a distraerte en mi clase.

—Si profesor.

"toc toc toc"

En ese momento, un chico abrió la puerta luego de golpear tres veces provocando el enfado de la pelinegra por no haber interrumpido antes, Blossom y Bubbles ya se hacían la idea de por que su hermana estaba ligeramente molesta y trataron de aguantar la risa.

—Permiso profesor, vine a recordarle lo de las clases de gimnasia.

Tras oir esto la chica de verde se emocionó por obvias razones y es que le encantaba las clases de gimnasia.

—Cierto, gracias por recordarmelo Trevor; el miercoles empezarán las clases de gimnasia a las 09:00 en el gimnasio de la escuela. Los que estén interesados en entrar a algún equipo deportivo acerquense al despacho del profesor Ruko.

Una vez que terminó de hablar, Trevor se retiró del salón.

— _Genial, esto me podrá ayudar a mejorar mi condición fisica._

 **0-0-(EN LA LUNA)-0-0**

La luna, ese lugar al que todos quieren ir por mas desierto, desconocido y aburrido que sea ahora tiene una pequeña intrusa de largo cabello blanco que buscaba y cavaba en la superficie lunar tratando de encotrar algo en especual.

—"suspiro" Llevo como 2 horas buscando esa dichosa piedra y no la encuentro. ¡Me aburro!, y mi hermano no esta aquí para acompañarme, incluso Breannin o Bradia me entretendrían por un rato.

—Tienes razón, esta vida puede ser muy aburrida si no tienes con quién compartirla.

Bell se asustó un poco al oir esa voz tan cerca de ella por 3 razones:

1 Era una voz que sonaba muy angelical, algo de lo que desconfiaba bastante.

2 Se supone que en el espacio no se puede oir nada, lo cual es logico ya que no hay aire.

3 Estaba segura de ser la única en esa enorme piedra espacial, y los analisis indicaban que no había vida en la luna.

La chica solo volteó un poco asustada para saber quien era el dueño de esa misteriosa voz, y lo que vió la dejó boquiabierta: Arriba del montón de tierra y rocas se encontraba sentado un chico de aparentemente 18 años de edad y con cabello largo y rubio, por su rostro parecía ser chino y mas por la vestimenta la cual consistía en una chaqueta de estilo chino con las mangas exageradamente grandes y de color blanco con detalles en dorado, unos pantalones anchos amarillos y unas sandalias del mismo color; en su espalda había dibujada un ave fenix en dorado.

—¿qui-quien eres? — tartamudeó la peliblanca por la sola presencia del chico.

—Mi nombre es Dai Ling, reencarnación del "Fenix del sol de oro", una de las bestias cósmicas de los vientos del sur y guardián de las "Estrellas doradas". — dijo presentandose de una forma muy elegante y majestuosa provocando un silencio incomodo.

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—… o puedes simplemente llamarme Daia ^^U.

—Si, si como digas. — dijo con aburrimiento y desinterés mientras seguía cavando para encontrar la maldita piedra que la mantenía en ese lugar. El rubio la miraba curioso por un buen rato hasta que Bell se hartó de la situación recalcando la siguiente frase.

—¿te importa? ¬¬*

—Perdón pero, ¿Qué estas buscando?

Bell soltó un bufido (o algo parecido, recordemos que está en la luna) tratando de calmarse, sin mucho éxito. Soportar a Bradia y a Breannin era facil, total casi nunca la molestaban; pero este tipo era otra cosa.

—Una piedra llamada roxilium o algo así, ahora dejame en paz. — ahora sabía lo que era ponerse en el lugar de Barton.

—¿Te refieres a esta piedra?

Bell volteó a verlo nuevamente para luego sorprenderse por lo que Daia tenía en sus manos; el mineral que estuvo buscando durante 2 horas y sin éxito. Se le iluminaron los ojos y los tomó rapidamente con una sonrisa alegre en su rosto.

—¡Lo encontré, lo encontré!

Inmediatamente la ojiblanca se comunicó con su padre para decirle el gran hallazgo.

— _Buen trabajo Bell, solo hay que esperar a tu hermano para el resto. Cambio y fuera._

—Muchas gracias Da…

La chica había vuelto a dirigir su mirada al rubio, pero se asustó un montón al ver que ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

—¿ _Acaso era un fantasma?_

 **0-0-(EN AMITY VILLE)-0-0**

—Vamos chica fantasma, si no vas a pelear entonces rindete.

En una especie de almacén del puerto se encontraban peleando 2 peliblancos; uno yacía de pie frente a la otra quien estaba herida y agotada en el suelo luego de estrellarse contra una pared.

—Si me rindo me ocurrirá algo peor que salir lastimada ¿verdad? Porque si ese es el caso, no lo haré. — dijo decidida la chica de ojos verdes a su adversario que la había atacado sin razón aparente hace 10 minutos.

—Vaya que eres una chica dificil. — dijo antes de mostrar una sonrisa divertida y burlesca —me encanta lo dificil.

Inmediatamente, Barton desapareció de la vista de Dani situandose detrás de esta propinandole una patada en la espalda que la envió hasta una pared y atravesarla perdiendo su transformacion y volviendo a ser humana en un estado inconciente.

—Papá… ya tengo tu conejillo de indias.

 **Fin Capitulo 7.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si, ya sé que la saga se llama EL ENCUENTRO, pero eso aún no va a ocurrir todavía, ya falta poco enserio.**

 **Esta fue la primera aparición de Danny Phantom en este fic (aunque fue Dani Fenton, su clon femenino).**

 **Dai Ling es otro personaje original mio y de gran importancia para la historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Chau.**


	3. Comienzan los preparativos

**Aquí estamos de nuevo en este nuevo capitulo de PowerPuff Girls Power X** **: El encuentro.**

 **Como ya dije con anterioridad esta solo es una saga por separado, si quieres ver el principio te pido por favor que leas PowerPuff Girls Power X: Prologo.**

 **Post data: voy a escribir sabados y domingos para acelerar la publicación del fanfic.**

 **Todos los derechos de autor los tienen sus respectivos creadores, la gran mayoría de personajes, la historia y el concepto en general los inventé yo.**

Narración

"sonidos"

 _Pensamientos_

Escritura de cualquier tipo

[ _maquinas_ ]

—dialogos—

(notas de autor)

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 8: COMIENZAN LOS PREPARATIVOS.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _Secuencia de entrenamiento terminada. Efectividad del proyecto: 85%]_

En una sala enorme de colores grises y apagados se encontraban 3 chicos en medio de restos robóticos que expulsaban chispas eléctricas de los cables que sobresalían de estos. Justo en ese instante apareció el profesor Ishida entrando a travez de unas puertas automáticas a donde estaban los Rowdys ya calmados.

—Bien hecho chicos, los felicito; al ser su último entrenamiento mostraron sus maximas habilidades y las explotaron de la mejor manera posible.

Al oir eso, Boomer se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza y la de sus hermanos; la pregunta que no le dejaba dormir tranquilo por las noches debido a la angustia y los nervios que la posible respuesta podrían provocar.

Temeroso y con duda en sus acciones frente a la mirada expectante de sus hermanos, el rubio tuvo el valor de abrir la boca.

—Eso significa que… ¿estamos listos?

Butch y Brick voltearon a ver al menor y luego a su mentor dando a entender que ellos tambien querían saber la respuesta.

Ishida los miró a cada uno, analizando todas sus habilidades.

— _BRICK_ _: Se ha vuelto todo un lider y un maestro en estrategias de combate, tanto defensivas como ofensivas. Su inteligencia se acercaba a la de un genio y facilmente me atrevería a compararlo con los grandes estrategas militares._ — pensaba mientras miraba al pelinaranja con sumo cuidado para luego dirigir su vista hacia el moreno. — _BUTCH_ _: Para ser el más rudo se volvió tambien en el más poderoso de los tres; su fuerza es suficiente para enfrentar a cualquier monstruo gigante asi como resistir sus ataques._ — inmediatamente comenzó a mirar al menor de los tres hermanos mientras lo analizaba al igual que a los otros dos. — _BOOMER_ _: ¿Debil?... si, lo es pero tambien es rapido, mas rapido que sus hermanos en todo sentido posible, pues a superado velocidades similares a las del sonido con suma facilidad._

Los tres Rowdys esperaban expectantes una respuesta favorable hasta que oyeron la palabra mas hermosa que pudieron llegar a escuchar hasta el momento.

—Completamente. —dijo el hombre de 30 años de edad.

Inmediatamente, Butch rodeaba a su hermano rubio con el brazo derecho mientras festejaba, Bomer también se mostraba feliz pero no eufórico como su hermano de ojos verdes. Brick en cambio solo se mantenía quieto, pero cerrando su puño en señal de victoria mientras una sonrisa satisfactoria adornaba su rostro.

Rato despues, los RowdyRuff Boys se habían ido a su habitación a prepararse para el día siguiente, pues mañana (literalmente mañana) finalmente saldrían de la base para cumplir su misión fuera de ella.

Ishida se dirigió al centro de control tras recibir un mensaje de uno de los técnicos.

—¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿tienen noticias? — comenzó a preguntar el científico apenas entró a la sala llena de computadoras y aparatos de investigación.

—Tranquilo jefe, tenemos buenas noticias…

 **0-0-(CON LAS CHICAS)-0-0**

Buttercup se encontraba de camino a la oficina del profesor de educación física, aparentemente su nombre era Ruko pero eso no le importaba, lo que si le importaba era que, una vez que lograra inscribirse a algúna disciplina se aseguraría de mejorar lo mas posible sus capacidades físicas actuales.

La chica estaba frente a la puerta del profesor y tocó a la puerta con seguridad en sus acciones; inmediatamente, un "adelante" se oyó del otro lado del objeto de madera incitandola a entrar.

—Hola, vengo a inscribirme al equipo de handball.

El profesor la miró detalladamente con una expresión serena y pacifica en su rostro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Buttercup, Buttercup Utonium. — respondió la chica de ojos verdes mientras le devolvía una mirada segura y llena de determinación.

El maestro Ruko anotó el nombre de Buttercup en una hoja, le pidió algunos datos personales y dio por concluida la inscripción. Una vez afuera en el pasillo, la morena se dirigió hacia donde seguramente se encontraban sus hermanas, debajo del arbol en el patio (el unico roble de la escuela), pero durante el camino sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda obligandola a voltear tomando una pose defensiva, sin embargo no había nadie ademas de un pequeño grupo de alumnos que la miraban raro, provocando un sonrojo por parte de la chica debido a la vergüenza.

—¿Qué miran ustedes? — ante esa "amenaza" todos los que se encontraban ahí solo siguieron con lo suyo ligeramente asustados por la personalidad agresiva de Buttercup.

Luego de ese momento de "Tragame tierra", la chica llegó a donde estaban sus hermanas esperandola con algo para comer.

—Al fin Buttercup, te estabamos esperando. — dijo Blossom mientras le pasaba un paquete de galletas.

—Fui a inscribirme al equipo de handball.

Silencio incomodo.

—…y?

—¿"Y" qué? —preguntó extrañada la recién llegada.

—¿Nada mas? Creí que pasó algo mas, digo, estás muy calmada. — dijo Bubbles resaltando la curiosa personalidad de su hermana durante ese día.

Cuando oyó eso Buttercup dejó de comer debido a que se levantó apuntando su mirada hacia una dirección en concreto lista para disparar su visión laser; pero nada pasó, ya que volvió a calmarse y a extrañarse por su propia acción, sorprendiendo un poco a sus hermanas.

— _Que raro, Buttercup no a dejado de actuar extraño desde que llegamos a la escuela el día de hoy, solo espero que no sea algo malo pero… ¿Por qué siento esta opresión en el pecho?_

—Blossom, ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó preocupada la menor hacia la lider de las PPG ya que se veía algo desorientada.

—¿eh?,¿Qué? Ah no, no pasa nada tranquila.

—Si tu lo dices. — dijo Bubbles no muy convencida de las palabras de la chica del listón.

El silencio prevaleció hasta que Buttercup decidió sacar un tema de conversación.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haremos para entrenar?

Aparentemente, esa no fue una muy buena idea puesto que Blossom no estaba de acuerdo con volver a ser superheroinas como lo eran antes, principalmente por la "Ley anti-heroe" implementada hacía unos años la cual prohibía a cualquier heroe abandonar su cargo y dejarselo a una unidad especial de policías cibernéticos llamados Mecha-cyborgs; por dicha ley no podían volver a los viejos tiempos.

—Buttercup, ya hablamos sobre esto y aunque yo tambien quisiera volver a ser como antes no lo haré, el mundo ya está lo suficientemente a salvo como para que intervengamos.

—Ya lo sé…— dijo la ojiverde tratando de evitar una discución con su hermana mayor. —…pero, al menos quisiera poder entrenar para no sentirme obsoleta o algo.

Ante esas palabras, Bubbles se levantó dirigiendole una mirada de animo a Buttercup.

—Entonces, yo entrenaré contigo.

La morena se sorprendió por lo que acababa de oir, pero le restó importancia al levantarse para poner su mano al frente incitando a la rubia a poner la suya encima. Ambas miraron a Blossom tratando de convencerla para que se les uniera, la chica de ojos rosas solo soltó un suspiro y se levantó para imitar a sus hermanas.

—Las Powerpuff Girls…— empezó Buttercup.

—…vuelven…— siguió Bubbles.

—… a la acción. — finalizó Blossom mientras las tres levantaban sus manos juntas a la vez que pegaban un pequeño salto.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando la ultima hora de clases.

—Enseguida las alcanzo chicas, voy a tomar agua. — dijo la chica de ojos celestes mientras se dirigía a una dirección diferente a la del resto.

Mientras caminaba hacia un bebedero cercano se encontró con una chica que llevaba el cabello rubio relativamente corto sujeto con una vincha, sus ojos eran negros y su mirada siniestra; al igual que ella, se dirigía a tomar agua.

—¿Qué miras niña? — preguntó con un tono lleno de odio y rencor provocando un pequeño susto en Bubbles.

—Solo miraba tu cabello, es muy lindo. — respondió la aludida con una sonrisa infantil.

—Y a mi que me importa. — dijo la chica restandole importancia y tratando de alejarse de Bubbles de forma no muy amable.

—Perdon pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica de ojos negros miro extrañada a la ojiceleste, despues de todo nunca le había importado menos darle su nombre a cualquier persona que se lo preguntara, pero esta niña superpoderosa era un caso distinto, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

—Mandy.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Bubbles. — dijo algremente antes de darse cuenta que llegaba tarde a su clase. — Uy, me tengo que ir a mi salón, nos vemos Mandy. — dicho esto se retiró corriendo olvidandose de lo que se supone que iba a hacer.

— _No puedo creer que me haya vuelto a pasar lo mismo, ¿Qué tengo que solo los tontos me hablan queriendo ser mis amigos?_ — pensaba Mandy bastante irritada mientras se dirigía al bebedero sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se le dibujara en el rostro.

 **0-0-(UN RATO DESPUES CON LAS PPG)-0-0**

Las chicas se encontraban volando de regreso a casa. Mientras que Blossom y Buttercup hablaban animadamente, Bubbles no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Dexter hace unos momentos.

 **FLASHBACK**

— _¿De qué querías hablerme Dexter?_ _— preguntó la rubia con curiosidad ante la petición del chico de lentes._

— _Bueno, me enteré por un amigo que han estado desapareciendo personas con super poderes en Powerville._

— _¿Super-heroes?_

— _No necesariamente tienen que serlo. — respondió Dexter dando a entender la situación._

— _¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi? —preguntó la ojiceleste extrañada del hecho de que solo ella se estaba enterando._

— _Porque Blossom aparentemente está preocupada por otras cosas y preferiríamos no preocuparla mas; y Buttercup, bueno tu la conoces mejor, supongo que sabes como reaccionaría._

 _En eso tenía razón, si les decía a sus hermanas podrían preocuparse o alterarse dificultando el poder hallar una solución sin necesidad de actuar._

— _Entendido, veré que no se enteren._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

— _Solo espero que eso no nos meta en problemas_.

Los pensamientos de Bubbles fueron interrumpidos por su hermana de ojos verdes que trataba de llamar su atención.

—…Bubbles, ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh?, perdón no te oí.

—"susurro" si se nota.

Antes de que volvieran a empezar otra discución, Blossom decidió hablar.

—Dijo que podríamos empezar a entrenar hoy en la "Sala Blanca".

Justo cuando terminó de hablar ya habían llegado a su casa. Una vez adentro, las tres chicas se dirigieron a al laboratorio para entrenar en la habitación que les había enseñado su padre el día anterior.

—A veces me pregunto como carajos hace para construir todo esto en tan poco tiempo el solo.— dijo Buttercup recibiendo un "yo tambien" por parte de sus hermanas mientras entraban a la sala.

La "Sala blanca" era una habitación de color blanco (no me digas) de aproximadamente 100 metros de largo, 100 de ancho y 150 de alto. (en serio, ¿Cómo lo hace?)

—Bueno, ahora a entrenar chicas. — dijo energicamente la lider seguida por sus hermanas.

 **0-0-(EN UNA BASE DEL SAHARA)-0-0**

Recostado en su cama, Boomer no podía dormir ya que cada vez que lo estaba por hacer unos ojos celestes aparecían en su mente impidiendole conciliar el sueño; el verdadero problema era que esos ojos solo los había visto en imágenes y fotografías, por lo que no había razón para pensar en la dueña de esos ojos con tanta frecuencia.

—"suspiro" _Aún no dejo de pensar en ella, y todavía no lo entiendo, ¿Qué tiene ella que no puedo dormir tranquilo?_

Sin embargo, el chico no sabía que Brick estaba igual o incluso peor que el; despues de todo, el era el que mas ansias tenía de que llegara el gran día.

— _Aún falta, pero finalmente podré verte._

 **Fin Capitulo 8.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

 **Estamos cada vez mas cerca del momento tan esperado por todos, uuuy estoy tan emocionado.**

 **Como pudieron ver acabo de agregar a Mandy, pero tranquilos, ya verán que esto no es una copia del trabajo de Bleedman porque, a diferencia de el, yo si subo capitulos a tiempo y no dejo esperando a mi audiencia.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	4. Al fin afuera

**Aquí estamos de vuelta, perdón si me tardé en subir capitulo pero vinieron visitas y no tuve tiempo de escribir, por lo tanto puede que estén leyendo este capitulo un día despues de lo previsto pero me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ocurrir.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir (aparte de que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Craig McCracken y a sus respectivos autores) empezemos.**

Narración

"sonidos"

 _Pensamientos_

Escritura de cualquier tipo

[ _maquinas_ ]

—dialogos—

(notas de autor)

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 9** **: AL FIN AFUERA.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro de la base en el Sahara había mucho movimiento de aquí para allá y era mucho mas del normal; despues de todo , este era un día especial para ciertos chicos que formaban parte del "Proyecto Rowdy".

—¡Al fin llegó el día! Saldremos afuera.

—No jodas ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta. — el sarcasmo era notorio en la oración que Boomer le dirigía a su hermano de pelo negro.

—Bien hecho, arruinaste el momento hermanito.

Mientras sus hermanos comenzaban una nueva discución típica de ellos, Brick se encontraba revisando los cajones del escritorio que tenían en su habitación, aparentemente, buscando algo. De repente encontró algo que no había visto nunca en ese lugar, eran unas hojas blancas que tenían escrito algo parecido a una canción, y por la letra supo de a quién le pertenecían.

—Oye Butch, me gusta la letra. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

El nombrado dejó de discutir y volteó a verlo, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que el mayor tenía en su mano.

—¡Hey dame eso! — dijo Butch mientras quitaba su mano encima de su hermano menor y le quitaba el papel al mayor de los tres. —No tienes derecho de ver mis cosas.

—En primera: tu no las guardas bien. Segundo: ¿no saben donde está mi gorra?

Terminó de hablar el pelinaranja a la vez que cambiaba de tema.

 **0-0-(EN OTRA SALA)-0-0**

En la sala de control se encontraban varios científicos descargando y eliminando archivos de las computadoras; otros en cambio se dedicaban a apagar algunos equipos tecnológicos importantes. En eso estaban cuando llegó el profesor Ishida para corroborar que todo estuviera bien.

—¿Cuánto falta para la extracción total de los archivos?

—Ya casi acabamos profesor, pero me asalta una duda.

—Digame. — lo alentó dandole confianza para preguntar.

—¿Por qué hacemos esto?

Ishida permaneció callado mientras miraba a su alrededor con seriedad para luego regresar su mirada a la del científico enfrente suyo.

—Por seguridad.

.

 **0-0-(EN EL LOTO NEGRO)-0-0**

—Y vivieron felices para siempre, fin.

Barton se encontraba leyendole un cuento infantil a su hermana para que pudiera dormir tranquila; luego de su experiencia "paranormal" en la luna ella no había podido dormir bien.

Cuando se cercioró de que Bell estuviera completamente dormida comenzó a alejarse con cuidado y en silencio para luego salir de la habitación, no sin antes desearle un "Dulces sueños" como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

—Ya se durmió— dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado —Ahora veamos que puedo hacer.

El peliblanco caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos de la guarida en busca de algo que hacer, total, no había practicamente nada interesante que hacer aparte de entrenar o hablar con las chicas a las que consideraba amigas. En eso estaba cunado vió la puerta de la "habitación" de Blaine cerrada, lo que hizo suponer que habia vuelto de… donde sea que haya ido para hacer quién sabe que cosa.

— _Mejor lo dejo tranquilo, no vaya a ser que se enoje de nuevo._

—Hola Barton, ¿Qué haces?

Al oir su nombre, el chico de ojos blancos volteó hacia donde lo llamaron, encontrandose con una chica de cabellos azules, otra de cabellos negros y la ultima con aspecto cybernético.

—Hola chicas, que bueno que las encuentro ¿Dónde estaban?

—Viajando, viajando en busca de un ave con alas blancas como el alma de un niño, con el solo deseo de cruzar nuestras voces con dicha criatura.

Los tres pares de ojos miraban de forma curiosa a Breannin, pues no habían entendido un sorete lo que acababa de decir y trataban de encontrarle una traducción coherente a las palabras de la peliazul.

—Osea que te estabamos buscando, Barton. — dijo la mecha-cyborg aliviando la curiosidad de los otros dos.

—Tonta, ¿podrías hablar un poco mas claro por favor?

La chica de ojos azules no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida por lo que le había dicho Bradia, esto inició otra discución entre ellas (parece que siempre alguien tiene que discutir ¿no creen?) ignorando al peliblanco y a la castaña por completo.

Barton se sentía un poco mal por el hecho de que no pensó en las consecuencias que llevaba el dejar ir sola a su hermana; la luna era un lugar desconocido y Bell le tenía una fobia enorme a los fantasmas desde que podía recordar. Y como buen hermano mayor se había decidido a hacer lo posible para que no volviera a ocurrir.

—Oye Manuela, ¿de casualidad no tienes archivos sobre fantasmas que puedan serme útiles?

La nombrada se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta que el chico le había hecho, pero no importaba, despues de todo, Barton siempre se preocupó por el resto, en especial por Bell ya que, a pesar de ser la mas poderosa de las chicas, era tambien la mas inocente, sensible e infantil del grupo lo que la hacía en extremo vulnerable a daños psicológicos.

—Lo siento, no tengo información de ningun tipo sobre fantasmas en mi base de datos.

Barton simplemente le agradeció a su amiga y se fue a separar a las dos que estaban a punto de empezar el armaggedón.

 **0-0-(CON BLAINE)-0-0**

Blaine se encontraba parado frente a una de las paredes de su habitación y con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer había hecho algo de esfuerzo físico pues estaba sudando y ligeramente cansado.

— _No creí que fuera a pasar eso, pero… ¿adonde habré ido y por qué me siento con tanta… energía?_ — pensaba mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara para luego mirar sus manos — _Aparentemente he vuelto mas fuerte que antes. Solo espero que nadie se halla dado cuenta de lo que ocurrió._

 **0-0-(EN LA BASE DEL SAHARA)-0-0**

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

Si, otra maldita discución infantil se estaba librando entre sus hermanos. En estos momentos se dirigían hacia un jet especialmente preparado para su salida a una base militar ubicada cerca de Powerville lo que quería decir que se quedarían durante un tiempo en ese lugar antes de poder salir a empezar una vida mas "normal" como les habían prometido. Todo eso sería tolerable si no fuera por la impaciencia de Butch y su necesidad de bromear con chistes malos hasta el cansancio… como el que había empezado hace 2 minutos.

—¿Ya llega...?

—¡Callate de una puta vez o te incinero ahora mismo!

El grito de Brick llenó todo el pasillo asustando a los otros dos Rowdys que lo miraban a una distancia segura.

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—… el empezó.

—¡Y a mi que me importa! — volvió a gritar para luego tratar de calmarse mientras se rascaba la nuca con una expresión molesta en su rostro. —Solo… caminen y no hagan problemas.

—¿No crees que Brick está muy…? Por así decirlo… ¿sensible? — preguntó Butch a su hermano de ojos azules ya que Brick no era tan temperamental como se lo había visto desde esa mañana.

—Creo que tienes razón, tal vez sea por el hecho de que volveremos a verlas.

—No se tú, pero me parece que el término "volver" no es el adecuado desde nuestro punto de vista.

Butch estaba en lo cierto, tomando en cuenta su situación actual ellos no iban a "volver a verlas" como cualquiera podría pensar (incluyendolos a ustedes, mis lectores), sino que las conocerían por primera vez. Ante esos pensamientos, Boomer no pudo evitar que un recuerdo surcara por su mente.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **(Hace 4 años)**_

En la habitación de los RRB había bastante calma, algo muy dificil de que ocurriera en ese lugar pues el pelinegro siempre encontraba una manera de alterar la paz. Cada uno de los chicos estaba absuelto en su propio mundo:

Boomer se encontraba leyendo un libro de fábulas acostado en su cama (la de arriba), Brick estaba sentado con su espalda apoyada en la pared, parecía estar dormido; Butch solo hacía flexiones para matar el tiempo. En ese momento llegó el profesor Ishida llamando la atención de los 3 chicos haciendo que estos dejaran cualquier actividad que estuvieran haciendo en ese momento.

—Chicos me gustaría revelarles algo acerca de su existencia. — comenzó a decir el hombre de 26 años ganandose una mirada curiosa por parte de los hermanos. — Como ustedes sabrán fueron creados a base de una sustancia química llamada Sustancia X.

— _Si, y por eso nos mantienen encerrados_. — pensó Brick con odio hacia las personas que se les ocurrieron la idea de convertirlos en "justicieros" en contra de su voluntad; no es que le molestara el hecho de ser alguien que realizara buenas acciones a favor de la humanidad, sino que claramente los estaban privando de la libertad que todo ser humano merece tener por muy artificial que fuera.

—Pues dejenme decirles que eso solo es parte de la verdad.

Ante esas palabras, los RowdyRuff Boys se sorprendieron bastante y les entró curiosidad sobre cual podría ser la otra parte.

—Por favor…— comenzó a decir Boomer —¿podría decirnos como fuimos creados exactamente?

Sus dos hermanos lo apoyaron, ellos tambien querían la verdad total sobre su "nacimiento".

Ishida se acomodó la corbata y aclaró su voz para lo que estaba por decir.

—Ustedes son clones de los originales RowdyRuff Boys.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 _ **(Tiempo presente)**_

Boomer se dio cuenta de que su hermano de ojos verdes lo estaba llamando de vuelta a la realidad, pues se había distraído durante el trayecto y finalmente estaban al lado del vehículo que los sacaría al mundo exterior. Frente a ellos se encontraban su mentor y tutor el profesor Ishida, el general Royald quien supervisó todo el proyecto Rowdy, y un hombre al cual no conocían que al parecer era árabe por sus vestimentas y su tono de piel, aparentemente el era el que financió el proyecto para que saliera según lo planeado.

—Bien chicos, finalmente a llegado el día que han estado esperando durante estos cuatro largos años.

— _Demasiado largos diría yo._ — pensó Butch con algo de fastidio y nostalgia ante las palabras del general.

—Se han esforzado mucho en todo este tiempo que estuvieron entrenando aquí, y el mundo ya está listo para recibir a un nuevo grupo de heroes como lo son ustedes.

Las palabras del general transmitían confianza hacia los RowdyRuff Boys acerca de lo que los esperaba allí afuera (ni que fueran a la guerra).

— _Solo espero que nos acepten de verdad._

Una vez que el discurso había terminado, los chicos y un pequeño grupo compuesto por dos soldados y un mecha-cyborg subieron al jet; el profesor tambien había subido a la aereonave.

—De acuerdo, nos dirigiremos a la base ubicada al norte de Powerville. — comenzó a decir Ishida mientras recibía las miradas de los pasajeros — Pero ustedes podrán salir de allí una vez que se hayan instalado, despues de todo tienen una misión que cumplir apenas lleguen. —dijo dirigiendose a los tres chicos quienes asintieron.

A medida que el vehículo aéreo se preparaba para despegar, Brick no pudo evitar pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando se encontraran finalmente, total ya se había estado preparando para ese momento, tanto física como mentalmente;sabía que le diría, como podría reaccionar, que hacer si la cosa fallaba; literalmente creó un plan a prueba de fallos solo para cuando el momento llegara.

— _No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que hoy será el día en que finalmente podré conocerte Blossom… puedo sentirlo._ — justo en ese momento, el jet comenzó a levantar vuelo sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinaranja.

Durante el viaje, Butch no pudo evitar pensar en como sería la ciudad y lo que ocurriría al llegar, despues de todo el era el mas emocionado y se pasó gran parte del tiempo escribiendo algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta que el traía siempre consigo.

Boomer en cambio dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla que estaba a su derecha permitiendose así de ver el exterior, por primera vez, sin la sensación de tener que volver al lugar en el que vivió durante 4 años.

— _Al fin afuera._

 **.**

 **Fin capitulo 9.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado porque mucho esfuerzo escribiendo, agregando y cambiando algunas partes que no me convencían del todo.**

 **Post data: la historia ocurre en el año 1990 pero algunos elementos de los años 2015 hasta el 2017 aparecerán, como celulares tactiles, personas famosas que aún no habían nacido, etc. Lo que pasa es que en el universo de mi fanfic, la historia como la conocemos no ocurrió de la misma forma por lo que algunas cosas podrían no tener sentido.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Bye.**


	5. Volvemos al negocio

**Bitácora del escritor, me encuentro en una peña con mis compañeros de curso y lo estamos pasando recontrabien… ahora no puedo hablar, asi que los dejaré con el capitulo que esta nación necesita para sobrevivir.**

 **Powerpuff girls no me pertenecen sino que a su respectivo dueño.**

Narración

"sonidos"

 _Pensamientos_

Escritura de cualquier tipo

[ _maquinas_ ]

—dialogos—

(notas de autor)

 **CAPITULO 10: DE VUELTA AL NEGOCIO.**

—Mañana habrá un festival cultural en la calle comercial, ¿les gustaría ir?

El pequeño grupo de 5 personas se encontraba en el patio durante el receso antes de que volvieran a clase, Bucky aprovechó para invitarlos a una celebración anual que se hacía en la ciudad para conmemorar a los heroes que los habían protegido hace tanto tiempo.

—Por mi está bien.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? —terminó de decir Buttercup.

Las dos chicas pensaban que ir a un lugar así durante una celebración de ese tipo podría ser divertido e interesante, pero Bubbles no pensaba de esa forma tan calmada.

—¿¡Un festival!? — el fuerte grito de la rubia casi deja sordos a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el patio, despues de todo ella adoraba esos eventos. —uy… perdón.

—Tranquila no pasa nada. — la calmó el chico de piel palida mientras le sonreía; sin embargo no se dió cuenta de que alguien no estaba muy contenta con el hecho de que alguien interrumpiera su tranquilidad.

—¿Quién fué el maldito que gritó algo de un podrido festival?

Esas palabras, aunque no tan amenazantes, transmitían el miedo y la maldad pura por parte de la chica que las había pronunciado. Ante eso las PPG se ocultaron rapidamente detrás de Dexter, Bucky en cambio solo volteó curioso y vió a una chica rubia de ojos negros y que vestía con el uniforme escolar; se trataba de Mandy quien al escuchar el grito de Bubbles se despertó irremediablemente de su siesta y eso la molestó, y mucho.

Bucky simplemente sonrió, y guiñandole un ojo le dijo…

—Hola, ¿eres la gruñona de turno o tienes relevancia en la trama?

Ante eso, Dexter lo miró sin poder creer las estupideces que podía llegar a decir el rubio de vez en cuando, ninguna tenía sentido según el. Las chicas por su parte no sabían que carajos estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué… fue… lo que… dijiste? — la joven de vincha negra estaba obviamente furiosa, tanto que se podía sentir pura oscuridad y destrucción en su rostro; todos a su alrededor tomaron una distancia segura, algunos se ocultaban y otros rezaban por el alma del pobre chico que la hubiese hecho enojar.

—Ñeee, nada importante solo seguía el guíon. — dijo restandole importancia a casi todo su alrededor. —Por cierto te llamas Mandy ¿verdad?

No alcanzó a responder porque justo en ese momento Bubbles saltó sobre Mandy abrazandola muy alegremente.

—¡Mandy, que bueno que nos volvemos a ver! A pasado tanto tiempo.

La aludida no supo reaccionar de forma adecuada ante dicha situación así que solo la empujó un poco para darse un espacio entre ellas y pensar en que decirle sin parecer una tonta ni nada por el estilo.

—Solo a pasado un día, ¡y no te me abraces!

Mientras que Mandy trataba de separarse de la ojiceleste, todos los que se habían ocultado salieron de sus escondites y volvieron a lo suyo, despues de todo ahora estaban a salvo. Al mismo tiempo, Blossom y Buttercup se acercaron a Bucky quien solo contemplaba a la chica de ojos negros con una sonrisa un poco… perturbadora.

—Perdon por lo que pasó, es que a Bubbles le encantan estas celebraciones y a veces puede llegar a ser muy…— la mayor no pudo terminar de hablar puesto a que la interrumpieron justo en ese momento.

—…molesta. — finalizó la de la vincha mientras finalmente se separaba de la rubia hiperactiva.

—Perdón por eso, me emocioné. — dijo esta ultima con un tono de disculpa bastante obvio.

La ojinegra la ignoró inmediatamente luego de percatarse de la prescencia del rubio de ojos verdes que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Quién se creía este para insultarla y mas encima burlarse de ella?

—¿Qué miras?

—Nada, solo que me recuerdas a mi madre por tu personalidad.

Mandy se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho pero le restó importancia y se dirigió hacia las chicas y Dexter para hacerles una pregunta que no creía que alguna vez en su vida podría llegar a hacer.

—Disculpen…— comenzó a decir ganandose su atención y la de algunos alumnos que caminaban alrededor. —… ¿puedo ir con ustedes a ese festival?— con esa simple e insignificante pregunta muchos adolescentes se sorprendieron demasiado ya que era algo muy raro ver que Mandy, la chica mala de la ciudad, estuviera actuando mas calmada y hasta apenas amable; la única vez que se la había visto así era con su mejor amigo Billy. —S-solo porque no quiero aburrirme en mi casa.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder de forma decente, Bubbles ya se había lanzado a abrazar a la chica con una sonrisa muy alegre adornando su bello rostro.

—¡Sii, claro que puedes venir con nosotros!

En eso, la campana sonó anunciando el final del receso haciendo que todos los alumnos regresaran a sus salones.

En el camino Blossom le preguntó a Dexter cuando sería el festival, todos los que iban a ir esperaban la respuesta del chico de lentes, incluída Mandy.

—Será hoy a las 3 de la tarde. — respondió mientras entraba a su salón.

 **0-0-(EN EL LOTO NEGRO)-0-0**

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El desgarrador grito de la chica fantasma inundó toda la sala y los pasillos cercanos; estaban experimentando una especie de artefacto que irradiaba una energía blanca muy inusual, y aparentemente era algo muy dañino para Dani puesto a que no soportaba todo el dolor que dicha energía le causaba constantemente.

—Emmmm, doctor…— comenzó a hablar Manuela quien miraba todo con un poco de aburrimiento. —…¿se puede saber para que es todo esto? Digo, no veo que tiene que ver el poder fantasma con abrir un portal.

El doctor Magnus la miró de reojo y detuvo la descarga de energía que hacía daño a la chica fantasma.

—El objetivo de este experimento es encontrar la forma de que los poderes fantasma reaccionen al ectoplasma del roxilio formando un portal hacia la zona fantasma.

Manuela entendió lo que su superior le había dicho pero aún le asaltaba una duda.

—¿Y no habría sido mas facil usar un portal fantasma como el de la familia Fenton?

La castaña tenía algo de razón, pero el comentario del doctor Magnus logró dar vuelta la situación a favor de este ultimo.

—Eso es cierto, pero mi objetivo no es entrar a la zona fantasma en si, sino que ir mas allá y para eso necesito realizar este experimento. —dijo para luego voltear y mirar a la mecha-cyborg con superioridad y ganandose el respeto de esta —¿algo mas que decir?

Manuela se intimidó por la mirada que el hombre le dirigía a ella y se limitó a negar con la cabeza para luego retirarse mientras otro grito de dolor llenaba la sala.

—Antes de que te vallas…— la detuvo el doctor —…tengo un trabajo para ti.

Al oir eso, Manuela se interesó en las palabras del doctor Magnus.

 **0-0-(CON LAS CHICAS LUEGO DE LA ESCUELA)-0-0**

Las chicas se encontraban de camino a casa, mientras que Blossom hablaba muy animadamente con Bubbles, Buttercup estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

— _¿Por qué será que siento a alguien observandome? No creo que se trate de un acosador o un enemigo pero… siento que alguien me llama y no puedo evitar reaccionar de esa forma._

Una vez que habían llegado a su casa cada una se dirigió a su respectiva habitación cambiarse de ropa.

 _ **20 minutos despues (por culpa de Bubbles)**_

Blossom: llevaba puesta una remera mangas larga color rosa con un corazón dibujado al frente, una calza roja y unas zapatillas blancas. Su cabello estaba igual que siempre y llevaba un bolso marrón de accesorio.

Buttercup: su ropa consistía en una camiseta verde mangas cortas y debajo de esta una remera de mangas largas negra, un pantalon deportivo azul y zapatillas tenis verdes; en su muñeca derecha tenía una muñequera negra de lana.

Bubbles: su ropa era una remera de tirantes celeste, una falda azul cielo y unas sandalias negras. Llevaba una pulsera en la muñeca izquierda y un bolso blanco.

Cuando tocó la hora indicada las tres chicas volaron al punto de encuentro donde las esperaba Dexter quien vestía una campera blanca en lugar de su bata científica, el resto era igual que siempre.

—Hola Dexter.

—Hola chicas, que bueno que llegaron.

En eso llegó Mandy vistiendo una remera gris debajo de una campera negra, falda negra y sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas medias blancas largas y un par de zapatos de hevilla negros.

—¡Mandy, ya llegaste! — Bubbles se abalanzó a la chica quien solo se dejó abrazar.

Ante la escena, Blossom se dió cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

—Oigan… ¿y Bucky?

—Me mandó un mensaje de que vendrá mas tarde. — respondió Dexter calmando la curiosidad de la superpoderosa lider.

 **0-0-(EN OTRO LADO, CERCA DE AHÍ)-0-0**

El profesor Ruko caminaba tranquilo a travez de la gente mientras miraba las decoraciones del festival y escuchaba la musica de su alrededor; sin embargo su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa ya que estaba pensando en la superpoderosa verde que la había visitado el día anterior en su oficina.

— _¿Soy yo, o ella tiene algo que ver con el incidente de hace 5 años? Lo único que sé es que ella no es como el resto de super humanos que conozco, pero hay algo en ella que me hace pensar sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar en un futuro no muy lejano._ — los pensamientos del maestro fueron inmediatamente interrumpidos por unos objetos que se veían en el cielo.

 **0-0-(DE VUELTA CON LAS CHICAS)-0-0**

En medio del barrio mercado, las chicas caminaban tranquilamente hablando sobre música y sus opiniones sobre algunos cantantes; Mandy se había ido a otro lugar dejando a los otros cuatro platicando sobre cualquier cosa.

—En serio, ¿qué tienen de bueno Justin Bieber y Lady Gaga?

—Lo dice la que escucha One Direction durante el verano. — contraatacó Blossom a su hermana de ojos verdes hiriendo su orgullo al ser descubierta.

—Creo que para esto se decía "torn daun fur güat" o algo así. — dijo Bubbles de forma inocente, después de todo ella no sabía nada de la moda de internet, lo que hizo que Buttercup tuviera que aguantar la risa por la manera ridícula en que su hermanita dijo la frase.

—Disculpen, ¿de qué hablan? — La voz de Dexter se unió a la conversación amistosa de las chicas.

—De la música y sus intérpretes— Justo en ese momento a Blossom se le ocurrió una pequeña idea para conocerse mas entre ellos. —y a ti, ¿qué música te gusta?

—Mmmm…—Las tres chicas lo miraban curiosas sobre lo que podría responder el chico de los lentes, y tras unos cuantos minutos de espera este respondió — …Vocaloid.

—¿Vocaloid?

—Si, ¿pasa algo malo?

—No nada, no pasa nada— Se apresuró a responder la pelinaranja con un tono nervioso en su forma de hablar. Justo en ese momento se oyó una explosión cerca del centro del festival en la zona de ciencias. Las chicas y Dexter se dirigieron al origen del desastre, y grande fué su sorpresa cuando vieron salir del fuego a una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos azules que vestía con ropa de gimnasia color púrpura.

—De acuerdo sucias criaturas orgánicas de basurero, que nadie se mueva o sufrirán heridas mas que mortales. — Apenas terminó de hablar, todas las personas que allí se encontraban se pusieron de rodillas temiendo por sus vidas.

— "susurro" dijo orgánicas, al parecer esa chica no es humana— Mencionó Dexter dando a entender que estaban frente a un mecha-cyborg femenino (según el).

—No me importa si es humana o no, le voy a dar una paliza de la que no se olvidará. — Dijo Buttercup mientras se lanzaba a atacar a la chica que había amenazado a los ciudadanos que se encontraban en el festival.

—Buttercup, ¡NO LO HAGAS! — Trató de detenerla su hermana mayor sin éxito, por culpa de la ley anti-heroe impuesta hace 5 años no tenían permitido interferir en asuntos como este.

La chica de ojos verdes apareció rapidamente frente a quien provocó el daño dispuesta a propinarle un golpe que facilmente destruiría un tanque; para sorpresa de todos, solo se oyó un sonido metálico y se produjo una corriente de aire que provenía del punto de impacto.

—¿Qué? — La morena se asombró mucho por lo sucedido y la robot aprovechó para contraatacar.

—Bueno,es mi turno. —la chica le dió un golpe en el vientre a Buttercup mandandola a volar hasta un muro.

—¡Buttercup! —gritó la menor a la vez que se dirigía a ayudarla junto a Blossom.

—Te dije que no interfirieras, ya sabes que no somos tan fuertes como antes así que debemos dejarles el trabajo a los mecha-cyborgs.

—A la mierda esos pedazos de lata, yo me haré cargo de esta maldita desgraciada. — las palabras de Buttercup estaban llenas de seguridad, pero a la vez de impotencia y nostalgia dando a entender que extrañaba sus días de gloría. Blossom analizó la situación y supo que su hermana tenía razón por lo que la ayudó a levantarse e inmediatamente se puso en posición de pelea contra Manuela. Buttercup, emocionada, imitó la acción de su hermana al igual que Bubbles, quien solo negó con la cabeza restandole importancia antes de prepararse para el combate.

—Vaya, esto será interesante. — dijo la androide para luego dirigirse hacia las tres PPG.

 **0-0-(CON RUKO)-0-0**

Iba corriendo lo más rapido que podía, ¿la razón? Mucha gente estaba en peligro por culpa de unos robots que habían aparecido de la nada los cuales le causaron un par de problemas para mantener a la gente a salvo; le agradecía a su sensei por haberlo entrenado en el arte del combate. Solo esperaba aguantar lo suficiente hasta que llegaran los mecha-cyborgs a hacer su trabajo. Inmediatamente escuchó sonidos de golpes fuertes cerca de donde se encontraba el.

Al llegar al escenario de batalla se sorprendió ligeramente al ver quienes eran los que peleaban; las PPG conectaban golpes contra otra joven que al parecer había provocado todo.

— _Tal vez deba ayudarlas._

Lentamente se puso en una posición estratégica listo para su movimiento en 3… 2… 1… "SLASH". Los cinco jovenes quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal escena: el profesor Ruko tenía una katana en su mano apuntando al frente suyo y estaba posicionado a espaldas de Manuela quien yacía estática y shockeada, despues de todo esto era imposible… ¡le habían cortado el brazo!, ¡su brazo!, pero no era eso lo que la asombró sino el arma que ejecutó dicha acción.

— _Como siempre doc, usted tenía razón… la Katana del Equilibrio se encuentra aquí._

A pesar del daño, la chica logró auto-repararse y recuperar el brazo para el asombro y preocupación de los que la enfrentaban; sin embargo, Blossom sonreía de una forma que era mas normal en Buttercup llamando la atención de la castaña.

—De acuerdo chicas…— exclamó enérgicamente como solo la lider de las PowerPuff Girls lo haría. —…volvemos al negocio.

 **Fin Capitulo 10.**

 **Bitácora del escritor: Lo logré… logré soportar la misión de la peña y sobrevivir para escribir un nuevo capitulo para este día, perdón si tardé mas de lo esperado pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir.**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. La primera batalla

**Hola de nuevo.**

 **Guau subiendo capitulos fuera de fecha, espero no estar causando muchos problemas a mis lectores a la hora de seguirme.**

 **En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo asi que comencemos de una vez.**

Narración

"sonidos"

 _Pensamientos_

Escritura de cualquier tipo

[ _maquinas_ ]

—dialogos—

(notas de autor)

 **CAPITULO 11: LA PRIMERA BATALLA.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la ciudad de Powerville todo es calma, a lo mucho algún crimen, atraco o lo que sea, nada que la policía no pueda manejar. Todo era tranquilo hasta que ocurrió lo inesperado. Del cielo cayeron meteoritos de los cuales salían robots que atacaron a los habitantes de la zona en donde aterrizaron; por suerte allí se encontraban las PowerPuff Girls que, al menos por el momento se encargarían de la situación con ayuda de Dexter y el profesor Ruko hasta que llegaran los mecha-cyborgs para que solucionaran este problema.

 _ **Volviendo a la escena**_

Ruko tenía su espada extendida al frente suyo luego de haber realizado un corte al brazo de Manuela.

— _Al parecer su cuerpo es mas duro que el acero, solo pude cortarle el brazo._

El ataque del profesor se suponía que cortaría toda la extensión del cuerpo de la androide de forma horizontal, pero esta pudo soportarlo.

— _Que curioso, su estructura interna se parece a la de la sala blanca de nuestro sótano._ —pensó Blossom a la vez que recordaba que no habían podido destruir las paredes de dicha sala durante su entrenamiento, solo lograron calentarlo con sus rayos ópticos si mantenían su mirada en un punto definido durante un buen rato.

Por la situación en la que se encontraban, Dexter trató recordar algo que había visto que los podría ayudar pero no lograba plasmar la imagen en su mente.

—Bueno…— comenzó a hablar la castaña llamando la atención de sus contrincantes. —…será mejor que me deshaga de ustedes ahora mismo.

Dicho esto, la chica se colocó en una posición bastante curiosa con ambas manos caídas al frente suyo y en una postura encorvada; antes de que se dieran cuenta Manuela se encontraba en el aire frente a Ruko dispuesta a darle un golpe, pero este nunca llegó por culpa de un rayo en espiral de enrgía que no le hizo daño, pero si la alejó bastante del espadachín. Era Dexter quién disparó dicho ataque con una especie de arma.

Antes de que pudiera reincorporarse, Blossom y Bubbles volaron hacia ella siendo esta ultima la primera en atacar.

La cantidad de golpes era inmensa al igual que su poder, pero no era suficiente para acabar con la androide que se podía notar su superioridad.

—¿Y se supone que ustedes son las mas grandes superheroínas que a tenido el mundo? — decía mientras sujetaba los puños de las dos superpoderosas con sus manos sin demostrar ni una sola pizca de esfuerzo. Inmediatamente, ambas usaron sus manos libres para sujetar los brazos de la castaña y se cruzaron a sus costados permitiendole a Buttercup darle un golpe en el vientre mucho mas fuerte que el anterior, mandandola hacia un muro y atravezandolo.

—Si, lo somos. — respondió la pelinegra con un tono irónico mientras miraba como la chica de ojos púrpuras se levantaba de entre los escombros hecha una furia.

—…¡HIJA DE PUTA!

En ese momento Manuela vió como caía frente a ella una pequeña esfera con una luz blanca que titilaba cada vez mas rápido; al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba se cubrió con sus brazos a la vez que el pequeño objeto explotaba provocando un flash pequeño pero intenso. Inmediatamente despues aparecieron frente a las chicas, Dexter y el profesor Ruko un grupo de mecha-cyborgs apuntandole a la ojipúrpura con armas de energía.

—[ _Quedense aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo_ ] —les dijo un oficial a los que se enfrentaban a Manuela provocando una queja por parte de Buttercup.

—[ _De acuerdo androide espacial, pon las manos en alto y entregate pacificamente o tendremos que usar la fuerza_ ] — dijo uno de los mecha-cyborgs a travéz de un megáfono. Ante esa amenaza la castaña salió de entre los escombros y el humo que había provocado la pequeña bomba, miró a su alrededor y sonrió.

—Si eso significa "jugar".

—[ _Tu lo pediste… ¡comando de ataque "Q-23"!_ ] —gritó el oficial a lo que sus hombres obedecieron dirigiendose hacia la chica para atacarla; pero esta no pensó en quedarse quieta pues necesitaba cumplir con su misión y todos estos cyber-polis la estorbaban; volvió a su posición con los brazos caídos y procedió a derrotar a todos y cada uno de los que la estaban atacando mientras se dirigía hacia Ruko. Cuando estaba a punto de arremeter contra el profesor para quitarle la espada un ataque de energía eléctrica la alejó y la averió.

—[ _Esto debería mantenerte calmada._ ] —dijo el mecha-cyborg mientras se preparaba para seguir luchando.

Manuela se miró el hombro afectado y se dió cuenta de que su interior estaba expuesto ya que de ahí emanaba una energía bastante curiosa de color púrpura oscuro; parecía vapor.

— _Esto es malo, ya van dos personas que lograron provocarme heridas graves; si esto sigue así no podré completar con la misión._ — pensó la androide de forma preocupada y con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

—[ _Será mejor que se vayan a un lugar seguro, esto se pondrá peligroso._ ]

—¿¡Qué!?, eso ni pensarlo. —dijo Buttercup claramente ofendida ¿Quién se creaía ese cyber-poli para decirle que hacer? Estuvo a punto de quejarse pero su hermana mayor la obligó a callarse.

—Hazle caso Buttercup, el se hará cargo.

Aún así la chica no lo aceptaba, ella era la que se encargaba de este tipo de enemigos desde que era niña, no podía venir alguien mas a hacer su trabajo. Lamentablemente tuvo que tragarse sus palabras porque Blossom la obligó a obedecer.

Apenas comenzaron a alejase, un auto fue lanzado por la chica de cabellos castaños separando al profesor Ruko de los cuatro adolescentes.

—Oh no, tu no te vás. Necesito algo de tu propiedad y lo necesito ahora.

Inconcientemente, el aludido llevó una mano al mango de su espada de manera posesiva a la vez que hacía contacto visual con Manuela.

—Dexter, chicas lleven a las personas lejos de aquí.

—¿Pero, y usted? — preguntó preocupada la menor.

—Yo me quedaré a ayudar al oficial; si me permite. — dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada y se ponía en guardia.

—[ _En vista de la situación no tengo mas opción que permitirlo_.]

Buttercup aún no podía creerlo, se estaba perdiendo toda la acción— _¿En serio?, ¿hasta el maestro Ruko puede pelear pero yo no? Esto es injusto._

—De acuerdo, vamonos chicas. — dicho esto los cuatro chicos se fueron del campo de batalla.

 **POV BLOSSOM**

Ya nos habíamos alejado bastante y mucha gente ya a sido evacuada, todo estaba destruído pero aún se podían ver edificios de pie.

Tal vez Buttercup parezca ser la única afectada por nuestra posición actual pero la verdad es que yo tambien me siento impotente frente a este nuevo enemigo; aún con el golpe que le habíamos logrado dar no pudimos hacerle mucho daño y eso me tiene muy preocupada.

¿Eh?, me pareció haber oído una explosión, solo espero que no pase nada que nos ponga en peligro, y tenemos que encontrar a Mandy para… espera, ¿Qué es eso?

—¡CUIDADO! —grité mientras los empujaba fuera del area de impacto. Justo en ese momento el objeto que ví cayendo hacia nosotros chocó contra el suelo formando un crater ligeramente grande. Volteé para ver que había ocurrido detrás nuestro pero el impacto levantó demasiado polvo y no podía ver bien. Me dí cuenta de que mis hermanas ya se habían levantado debido a las constantes quejas que Buttercup me dirigía, pero decidí restarle importancia; el humo se disipaba y ya podía ver mejor.

 **FIN POV**

 **.**

 **POV BUTTERCUP**

Primero nos empuja y ahora nos ignora, que gran ermana tengo; y si, soy consciente de que nos salvó algo que casi nos aplasta pero al menos podría mostrar algo mas de preocupación por los que estamos aquí y… ¿Qué está mirando? Volteo hacia donde está apuntando la mirada de Blossom y me doy cuenta de que en un crater frente nuestro se encuentran tres chicas que al parecer estan discutiendo.

 **FIN POV**

Las chicas y Dexter veían como el humo y la tierra terminaba de disiparse dejando ver a tres figuras femeninas; una de largo cabello blanco y ropa del mismo color, otra de cabellos negros al igual que sus vestimentas, y por último una de largas coletas e indumentaria elegante, ambos de color azúl oscuro.

—Te digo que están aquí, puedo sentir su presencia.

—Eso dijiste en el desierto y solo resultó ser un avión.

—Pero esta vez estoy segura que son ellas. — trató de defenderse la peliblanca.

—Les suplico que acaben con esta discución inutil y empecemos nuestro camino en busca de esas chicas.

Las palabras de Breannin fueron calladas por la voz de Buttercup quien se encontraba parada en medio de sus hermanas.

—¡Oigan ustedes tres! Digannos quienes son para que sepa a quien le voy a patear el trasero.

Las aludidas voltearon a verla y se sorprendieron ligeramente, no esperaban encontrarlas tan pronto ni tan cerca.

—Nuestras identidades son tan relevantes como un grano de mostaza en el plato de un rey, nadie lo nota y a nadie le interesa.

Nadie reaccionó de forma notoria puesto que ni las chicas ni Dexter habían entendido mucho de lo que acababan de oir.

—Si no nos van a decir nada por las buenas entonces será por las malas. — dijo la ojiverde ignorando las palabras de la peliazul a la vez que se tronaba los dedos lista para empezar otra pelea, Blossom no reclamó nada ya que por la situación no podían ni llamar a ningún mecha-cyborg ni tampoco esperar por ayuda.

"PUM"

Inmediatamente se oyó un golpe tremendo provocado por la chica de cabello negro que mandó a volar a la powerpuff verde lejos de allí.

—Eso es justo lo que quería oir.

—¡BUTTERCUP! — gritaron ambas hermanas mientras miraban a la mas ruda estrellada en una pared. Justo en ese momento Bell se acercó a Blossom y la arrojó lejos de Bubbles para luego dirigirse hacia donde la había lanzado dejando a la rubia sola con Breannin.

—Dexter, será mejor que busques a Mandy tu solo, yo me haré cargo de ella.

El aludido asintió ligeramente sorprendido, no se esperaba un tono tan serio por parte de la mas dulce de las PPG.

El chico de lentes se fue del lugar y se dirijió a buscar a Mandy.

—Eres una ilusa al creer en tus propias palabras tan falsas como un oasis en pleno desierto.

Aunque no quería aceptarlo esa chica tenía razon, ella estaba asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando tan de repente, y no sabía como reaccionar ante esta situación.

—No me importa lo que digas, me aseguraré de derrotarte. — dijo Bubbles mientras se preparaba para iniciar el combate.

Ante esa respuesta, Breannin no pudo evitar reir levemente provocando que la rubia la viera extrañada y ligeramente preocupada.

—Esas palabras eran las que mis oídos querian oír, pues me acabas de dar el permiso… ¡PARA TU VIDA DESTRUÍR! — gritó la chica emocionada mientras se dirigía a una asustada Bubbles dispuesta a acabar con su vida.

 **0-0-(EN OTRO LADO)-0-0**

Los golpes de Buttercup provocaban destrucción a su paso, cada que intentaba atacar a la pelinegra esta la esquivaba o la bloqueaba sin problema alguno causando que la ira de la ojiverde aumentara a cada rato.

—¡Ya, pelea en serio! ¿quieres?

—¿Para qué? No quiero terminar sin haberme divertido un rato. — la provocó Bradia a la vez que sujetaba el puño que iba directo a su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera encestar otro golpe, Buttercup perdió el aliento rapidamente tras recibir una patada dirigida a su estómago dejandola bastante vulnerable a la secuencia de golpes y patadas que recibió inmediatamente despues: un golpe izquierdo a la mandíbula, una patada tambien izquierda a la cintura en el lado derecho, una segunda patada a su rodilla derecha, tercer impacto con la misma pierna hacia su mandíbula otra vez y finalmente un golpe derecho en el torso.

— _Maldición, esta tipa es mas fuerte y rapida que yo en estos momentos, no puedo hacerle nada._ — sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe duro y sólido en su espalda, había chocado con una pared provocando que la patada doble de Bradia hiciera que atravesara el muro causandole mucho mas daño del que estaba acostumbrada, tal vez porque no era tan resistente como lo era antes.

—Por favor no te mueras todavía que aún no termino contigo.

Buttercup no sabía que hacer, era su primera pelea en años y sentía por primera vez que no podía ganar.

 **0-0-(EN OTRO LUGAR)-0-0**

—Ji ji ji, vamos no te vayas, quiero seguir jugando.

Blossom no estaba mejor que sus hermanas, la chica con la que se enfrentaba no paraba de lanzarla de un lado para otro y eso le dificultaba la tarea de planear una estrategia que sirviera para derrotarla, aparte de que era muy rapida.

— _Vamos Blossom, piensa ¿Cómo puedo derrotarla sin ayuda de mis hermanas?_ — el problema aquí no era el hecho de que no tuviera ideas, el problema era que no tenía a sus hermanas con ella y sin la velocidad de Bubbles ni la fuerza de Buttercup ella no podía hacer mucho por si sola. — _Tendré que improvisar._

Blossom volteó mientras daba un golpe con su brazo derecho, pero Bell pudo esquivarlo justo cuando estuvo a punto de recibirlo de lleno en el rostro.

Mientras se deslizaba la miró y sonrió alegre e infantilmente para luego levantarse volando hacia ella dispuesta a darle una patada giratoria que la pelinaranja esquivó, desgraciadamente no pudo evitar ser agarrada de la remera y posteriormente arrojada hacia un autobús.

— _Al parecer… ella es buena improvisando._ — pensaba mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad; esta era la quinta vez que era lanzada con fuerza contra un objeto sólido.

—Ji ji ji, sigamos jugando hasta que pierdas todos tus puntos. — decía alegremente la peliblanca asustando ligeramente a la líder de las PPG, ya se había dado cuenta de a que se refería con "perder todos los puntos."

—Pues… veamos quien termina perdiendolos. — exclamó decidida la ojirrosa mientras se posicionaba dispuesta a seguir peleando.

Las PowerPuff Girls tenían el mismo objetivo en sus mentes:

—¡Vamos a ganar nuestra primera batalla!

 **Fin capitulo 11**

 **.**

 **Bueno, primero que nada perdón por no subir capitulo antes pero como ya dije tuve un contratiempo (aparte de que no pude dormir anteanoche y eso me dificultó mucho a la hora de escribir y subir).**

 **En fin, espero que hallan podido disfrutar leyendo este capitulo, ¡ESTAMOS CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DEL GRAN ENCUENTRO!**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido.**

 **Chau chicos.**


	7. Poder vs experiencia

**Hola a todos otra vez, finalmente logré saber la cantidad de capitulos que tendrá sta saga: 12 capitulos en total, por lo que alcanzaremos hasta el capítulo 17.**

 **Recuerden que esta solo es una saga mas de muchas, por lo que voy a estar escribiendo bastantes fanfics que le van a seguir a este.**

 **En fin, comencemos con esto.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia y la mayoría de personajes no pertenecientes a otras personas.**

Narración

"sonidos"

 _Pensamientos_

Escritura de cualquier tipo

[ _maquinas_ ]

—dialogos—

(notas de autor)

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 12: PODER VS EXPERIENCIA.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la ciudad de powerville estaba ocurriendo una extraña invasión que no se había visto en años.

Unos robots de origen desconocido peleaban contra los mecha-cyborgs quienes defendían a la gente inocente durante el ataque a la ciudad. Mientras eso sucedía, las chicas se encontraban peleando contra unas nuevas enemigas que al parecer las buscaban para matarlas. Cada una se enfrentaba contra una de ellas y la que tenía mas problemas al parecer era la verde.

Buttercup se levantaba de una pila de escombros mientras se sujetaba el brazo lastimado, ¡esa hija de puta se atrevió a golpearla con un colectivo!

— _Se nota que a esta maldita no le enseñaron a pelear de verdad, solo se dedicó a golpearme con postes y autos._ — pensaba la chica de ojos verdes en pleno vuelo hacia la pelinegra sonriente y presumida.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta el transporte público?

Ese chiste malo solo enfureció aún mas a Buttercup provocandola a dirigirse violentamente a otro combate contra la chica, combate que terminó rapidamente:

Bradia golpeó a la ojiverde con un escombro que tenía en su mano derecha haciendo que la powerpuff perdiera el equilibrio en el aire y fuera victima facil para una patada en la cabeza que la mandó directamente al suelo destruyendo un auto al caer.

Buttercup se levantó lentamente debido al daño que había recibido y trató de reincorporarse en el suelo.

— _Solo espero que Blossom pueda encontrar una solución rapida._

 **0-0-(EN OTRO LUGAR)-0-0**

—Ji ji ji, vamos levantate y sigamos jugando.

Blossom se encontraba en el suelo bastante cansada y con algunos golpes en el cuerpo, no podía levantarse con facilidad ya que la habían estado lanzando de un lado a otro constantemente sin darle tiempo de atacar ni reaccionar, en cambio su oponente se encontraba llena de energía y no parecía dispuesta a pelear de alguna otra forma.

—Muy buena estrategia, lo reconozco. — decía la pelinaranja mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad provocando una mirada curiosa por parte de Bell.

—¿Estra-qué?

Blossom se sorprendió por la reacción de la peliblanca, no esperaba que la chica realmente hablaba en serio con respecto a "jugar".

—Conque es un juego para ti ¿eh?

Bell se colocó en una pose infantil mientras mostraba una sonrisa juguetona —Si, y me divierto mucho.

La ojirrosa finalmente se levantó por completo y dijo con voz firme y decidida —Pues yo voy a dejar de jugar y acabaré contigo.

—¡Hey! Eso iba a decir yo niña fea. — respondió la peliblanca a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas ofendida, pero lo que realmente preocupó a Blossom fue lo que dijo, ¿acaso se estuvo conteniendo todo el tiempo?

— _De acuerdo, trataré de aguantar._ — pensaba la ojirrosa mientras se preparaba para seguir peleando.

 **0-0-(CERCA DE ALLÍ)-0-0**

"CRASH" "PUM" "SWISH"

Los fragmentos de objetos y demas cosas volaban de un lado a otro mientras los tres combatientes luchaban con ferocidad y valentía.

Manuela chocó su puño derecho con el del oficial mecha-cyborg provocando con el impacto que varios pedazos de escombros salieran volando; inmediatamente se vió obligada a retroceder para evitar el corte de la espada de Ruko.

— _Si esto sigue así la mision será un fracaso._ — pensaba la androide mientras bloqueaba un ataque del humano con suma dificultad. — _…y yo terminaré en pedazos._

La chica se alejó aún mas con tal de mantenerse a salvo de los ataques del espadachín lo que hacía que estuviera en la mira del oficial permitiendole a este disparar balas de plasma y provocarle daños considerables.

El oficial se acercó a Ruko mientras apuntaba a la castaña quien trataba de levantarse con la ayuda de una barra de acero.

—Le recomiendo que huya ahora, yo me encargaré de cubrir su retirada.

El hombre de la espada lo miró y volteó hacia la androide que le costaba mantenerse en pie debido a una pierna que tenía practicamente destrozada.

—De acuerdo, le deseo suerte. — dijo para despues irse del campo de batalla.

Manuela al ver como el espadachín se alejaba del lugar se enfureció, había perdido su oportunidad de obtener la "Espada del equilibrio". Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia el mecha-cyborg, apenas terminó de auto-repararse se puso en su pose de pelea anterior lista para seguir peleando.

—Te arrepentirás por haber interferido en mis asuntos.

El oficial simplemente la ignoró y comenzó a cargar una energía eléctrica en sus manos a la vez que tomaba una posición similar al muay thai, con los brazos al frente suyo y uno de sus pies ligeramente levantado.

—No me interesan tus asuntos, solo ven y acabemos con esto.

La castaña avanzó dispuesta a darle un golpe que lo dejaría fuera de combate cosa que no fue exactamente como lo hubiera planeado:

Manuela comenzó con un golpe derecho proveniente de un costado, golpe que fue bloqueado por el brazo izquierdo del oficial quien inmediatamente dirigió un ataque recto hacia el rostro de la androide, ella pudo esquivarlo agachandose a la vez que le propinó un golpe dirigido al estomago que lo dejó vulnerable a un segundo ataque ascendente que le afectó en la mandíbula provocando que quedara suspendido en el aire, ante eso Manuela aprovechó para agarrarlo de la pierna y azotarlo contra el suelo causandole un corto-circuito.

Manuela miró satisfecha al mecha-cyborg caído, finalmente había derrotado al responsable de su retraso, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar al humano espadachín, quitarle la espada y luego encontrar a las "tres mosqueteras" para que la ayudaran a completar su misión.

 **0-0-(CON BUTTERCUP)-0-0**

 _ **BUTTERCUP POV.**_

De acuerdo, lo admito, esta chica es mucho mas fuerte que yo en todos los aspectos y no estoy a su nivel. ¡Si claro! Ni Bubbles se creería lo que acabo de decir, despues de todo aún tengo un ás bajo la manga, algo que ni siquiera Blossom conoce de mi.

Bien, al parecer esta tipa aún cree que puede vencerme y por eso tiene la guardia baja; ilusa, ese error le costará la victoria.

—Vamos, atacame ¿o es que me tienes miedo? — bueno, debo admitir que yo si tengo miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar si mi plan falla porque al parecer la hice enojar bastante.

—¡Ja! Como si pudiera tenerle miedo a una debilucha como tu.

Ok, eso si me enojó pero tengo que provocarla a ella, sino no podré vencerla. Vamos piensa, piensa, piensa…

—Yo seré debilucha pero al menos tengo busto. — la verdad que tengo razón, si me comparo con ella tengo los pechos bastante mas grandes, y aparentemente eso si que la enfureció ya que ahora se dirije hacia mi.

—¡Maldita!, ¿¡acaso me dijiste plana!? —

Y que quiere que le diga entonces, ¿tabla? En fin, ya conseguí lo que quería, llegó la hora de demostrarle a esta chica quién manda.

 _ **FIN POV.**_

Bradia atacó a la ojiverde dandole un golpe recto con su brazo derecho, sin embargo fue bloqueado por lo que inmediatamente utilizó el brazo que le quedaba libre para tratar de golpear el rostro de Buttercup pero tambien fue bloqueado. Ambas empujaban tratando de vencer a la otra y al parecer la powerpuff verde tenía la ventaja.

— _¿Qué? Pero si hace un rato su fuerza era inferior a 3, ¿Cómo puede superarme tan de repente?_ — pensaba la pelinegra mientras se esforzaba en mantenerse en su lugar sin éxito.

Sin previo aviso, Buttercup empujó abruptamente a su oponente dejandola vulnerable a sus ataques, inmediatamente le dio un golpe en el estomago seguido por un izquierdazo cruzado para luego finalizar con una patada recta que mandó a Bradia hacia un ventanal, atravezandolo.

— _Es imposible, ¿Cómo es posible que se haya vuelto tan fuerte así de repente?_ — pensaba mientras salía de entre unos peluches que, por suerte, amortigüaron su caída.

—¿Sorprendida? — decía mientras se acercaba a la chica —…es mi poder especial, lo descubrí hace unos meses; puedo aumentar mi fuerza física a voluntad sin necesidad de entrenamientos intensivos.

Bradia estaba ligeramente sorprendida, no se esperaba que hubiese alguien capaz de rivalizar con ella de esa forma; aún así, eso no explicaba como es que había podido vencerla tan facil cuando ni siquiera Breannin o Bell lo habían logrado.

—Eso no explica como pudiste vencerme a mi siendo que te supero en poder.

Buttercup sonrió.

—Tengo una buena explicación para eso, yo tengo experiencia y esta es tu primera pelea contra alguien de tu mismo calibre. — dijo la ojiverde mientras se preparaba para la siguiente ronda.

.

.

 **Fin capitulo 12.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perdón si estuvo algo corto pero se me terminó la inspiración casi a mitad del fanfic; tranquilos que trataré de hacer el siguiente mas largo.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic y dejen sus reviews cuando tengan curiosidad sobre alguna cosa en especial.**

 **Chau.**


	8. Operación Puerta Negra

**¡FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE!**

 **Aquí estamos de vuelta listos para comenzar el siguiente capitulo de esta saga tan importante.**

 **Me encuentro con toda mi familia (incluyendo tíos, primos y abuelos) comiendo asado y conviviendo en familia (menos yo que estoy aquí escribiendo).**

 **disclaimer: PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Mc Craken (o como se escriba).**

Narración

"sonidos"

 _Pensamientos_

Escritura de cualquier tipo

[ _maquinas_ ]

—dialogos—

(notas de autor)

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 13: OPERACIÓN "PUERTA NEGRA".**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras Buttercup peleaba contra su oponente, Blossom estaba teniendo sus propios problemas contra una chica de largos cabellos blancos llamada Bell que solo se dedicaba a realizar ataques que consistían en agarres y lanzamientos, aparentemente solo jugaba con ella pues hace un rato comenzó a pelear a base de golpes y patadas tras sentirse ofendida por algo que la pelinaranja le había dicho.

— _Maldición, no creí que tuviera esta fuerza y velocidad desde un principio. ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?_ — pensaba la lider mientras se defendía de la mejor forma posible, pues los ataques de Bell eran demasiado rapidos y fuertes como para contraatacar de manera efectiva.

Luego de bloquear un golpe directo que la alejó unos cuantos metros a lo largo de la calle, comenzó a planear su siguiente movimiento: se mantendría alejada lo mas posible para después congelarla con su aliento de hielo, eso debería retenerla el tiempo suficiente como para preguntarle acerca de quien las había enviado y que era lo que querían. Miró al frente y sonrió satisfecha.

— _Es mi oportunidad._ — pensó a la vez que veía como su oponente se dirijía hacia ella dispuesta a darle un golpe. Concentró su respiración, se aseguró de que su temperatura corporal estuviera lo suficientemente baja y procedió a soplar su aliento congelante contra la peliblanca frenandola.

—Nng… ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? Hace frío.

—Lo que hice fue congelarte para evitar que siguieras atacandome. —dijo Blossom mientras veía como Bell trataba de librarse de su prisión de hielo —…ahora quisiera que me respondieras algunas preguntas, empezando por qué es lo que quieren hacer aquí.

La chica de ojos blancos no respondió, es más hasta parecía que ni siquiera la había escuchado lo que le extrañó a la ojirrosa, pues antes le prestaba atención a cualquier cosa que le decía. Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, el hielo se comenzó a romper cosa que sorprendió a Blossom; inmediatamente la prisión congelada se despedazó por completo provocando que los pedazos de hielo volaran en todas direcciones causando ligeros destrozos.

Bell miró completamente seria a la pelinaranja asustandola un poco.

—A ti no te importan nuestros asuntos… ¡acabas de arruinarme la diversión! — comenzó a decir a la vez que su cabello empezaba a flotar ligeramente alrededor de ella —…¡se suponía que te mataría sin que pudieras golpearme!— gritó mientras su cuerpo irradiaba una extraña luz blanca.

Esas palabras le dieron a entender a Blossom que su oponente era mentalmente una niña, sin embargo eso no era lo que la preocupaba sino la energía que juntaba, era demasiada como para que pudiera canalizarla en ambas manos separadas así de facil.

— _Esto es malo, tengo que alejarme de inmediato_. — obedeciendo a sus pensamientos, la pelinaranja se alejó volando lo mas alto que pudo, sabía que Bell iba a atacarla con un rayo blaster así que lo mas razonable era evitar que ese disparo llegara a dañar a alguna persona que se encontrara cerca de allí.

—¡Comete esto Blossom!

El ataque se dirijía hacia la powerpuff quien trató de reaccionar a tiempo, sin embargo no lo logró y la energía del rayo la dejó fuera de combate.

 **0-0-(EN OTRO LUGAR)-0-0**

Cerca de un estacionamiento, Manuela seguía buscando al maestro Ruko cuando algo llamó su atención.

— _Momento… ¿soy yo o la energía de la powerpuff rosa decayó de repente? Voy a averigüar._ — pensó para despues activar automáticamente unos lentes especiales que mostraban unos números bastante raros. —[ _Datos sobre el objetivo 8L0550M, energía actual: 32%_ ] _. Bueno, tal vez no esté fuera de juego pero ya no podrá resistirse._ — desactivó sus lentes y prosiguió con su busqueda.

Pasando por unos arbustos distinguió a Breannin quien se encontraba enfrascada en su propia pelea, aunque no sabía si llamarlo pelea ya que se encontraba parada frente a la niña rubia sin moverse de su posición.

—Ok, cada quien tiene su propia manera de hacer las cosas así que no pienso interrumpirla.— dijo para si misma antes de continuar buscando al humano que le había dado pelea hace unos minutos; tenía que quitarle su espada a como diera lugar.

 **0-0-(DE VUELTA CON BLOSSOM)-0-0**

La pelinaranja se encontraba en el suelo bastante adolorida, pues el ataque de Bell le había dolido y mucho. Con dificultad trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado como para poder moverse facilmente. Bell se percató de que su "oponente", si podía llamarla así, trataba de escapar.

—Oh claro que no, tu no te vas de aquí; aún no terminamos de jugar. — dijo mientras se aparecía rapidamente frente a Blossom para despues asestarle un golpe descendente y finalizar con una patada que la mandó a volar hasta una pared atravezandola.

— _Maldición, se nota que hará todo lo posible para matarme pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que quieren matarnos estas chicas?_ — pensaba mientras se levantaba con dificultad; había caído sobre unos escritorios dentro de una oficina y al parecer estaba cerca de unos lápices y una hoja de papel lo que le dio una idea…

—¿Y bien…? ¿…dónde estás? Sal a jugar. — decía la peliblanca con un tono mas calmado y al parecer infantil igual que antes (¿es bipolar o qué?).

Una voz femenina llamó la atención de Bell obligandola a dirigir su mirada a la calle; allí se encontraba Manuela quien le hacía señas para que bajara cosa que hizo luego de echar una ultima miradita al interior del edificio para comprobar si su oponente seguía dispuesta a pelear, cosa que no vió.

—¿Qué pasa Manu? — preguntó mientras descendía en dirección a su compañera androide.

—No sigas peleando, su energía decayó bastante por lo que ya no será un problema para nuestra misión.

Bell se molestó un poco pues no se había divertido lo suficiente como para dejar su combate inconcluso, pero ordenes eran ordenes así que tuvo que obedecer a lo siguiente que la castaña le diría.

—Y bien… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Ayudame a encontrar a un hombre que lleva una espada, la necesitamos para darsela a tu papá.

La chica de ojos blancos se dio cuenta de por qué le pedía ayuda justo a ella, era la única que podía detectarlo con su poder especial. Inmediatamente cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en encontrar a alguien con dicha característica (hombre adulto y de seguro cansado por una pelea).

—Lo encontré. — dijo mientras abría sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La androide le preguntó donde se encontraba y Bell le indicó que la siguiera para luego levantar vuelo hacia una dirección en específico.

Entre unos escombros, cerca de una abertura en una pared, se encontraba Blossom ya recuperada y con una hoja de papel en su mano, tenía que entregarle ese mensaje a su padre lo más pronto posible pues no tenía tiempo para contarselo todo.

— _Solo espero que pueda fabricar algo lo mas pronto posible._ — pensó para luego levantar vuelo hacia su casa.

 **0-0-(CON BELL Y MANUELA)-0-0**

Finalmente lo habían encontrado, el humano espadachín estaba cerca de un refugio donde habían mas civiles poniendose a salvo con ayuda de los mecha-cyborgs.

—[ _Señor póngase a salvo, nosotros nos haremos cargo._ ] — decía un oficial mientras se acercaba a la zona de combate, sin embargo fue expulsado inmediatamente por un rayo de energía blanca que lo dañó bastante.

—Tú no te metas, ni ninguno de ustedes; no queremos que todas estas personas salgan lastimadas por culpa de su intervención. — dijo Manuela ganandose la atención de casi todos allí.

—Diganme que quieren de mi.— dijo Ruko a modo de pregunta.

—Solo necesitamos tu espada, danosla y te dejaremos tranquilo.

El maestro no estuvo de acuerdo con aquel trato, y lo demostró sujetando el mango de su espada de manera posesiva. Ante esa reacción la androide avanzó violentamente hacia el dispuesta a quitarle el arma.

"SLASH"

Un destello de luz se vió aparecer y desaparecer en tan solo un segundo, siendo seguido por el sonido de un objeto caerse… los brazos de Manuela habían sido cortados completamente a partir de sus hombros.

— _¡Esto es el colmo! Solo falta que me halla cortado también las piernas._ — sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de que se caía… si, le había cortado las piernas. — _Lo que me faltaba, ¿para qué abro la boca?_

Antes de que pudiera envainar nuevamente su katana esta le fue arrebatada en un instante por Bell.

—Listo Manu, la tengo. — dijo para luego golpear a Ruko dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo. Tomó a la castaña y levantó vuelo hacia un lugar en específico

 _ **2 MINUTOS DESPUES.**_

Bell descendió cerca de un edificio aparentemente abandonado que se encontraba a unas tres cuadras del barrio en el que se desarrollaban las peleas. Una vez que aterrizó, soltó a Manuela provocando que esta cayera en el suelo a lo que esta se quejó.

—Oye, al menos espera a que me regenere.

La peliblanca no la escuchaba pues se dedicó a buscar algo que su padre ya le había dicho que buscara una vez que llegara a dicho edificio.

—¡Si! Lo encontré. — dijo alegremente tras hallar lo que buscaba: un pequeño artefacto con un extraño símbolo dibujado.

—Genial, ahora ayudame a levantarme. — decía la castaña quien ya había recuperado sus piernas.

—Deja que yo te ayudo compañera, pues entre amigos nos apoyamos unos sobre el hombro de otros.

Inmediatamente ambas chicas reconocieron esa voz, se trataba de Breannin quien, al parecer, había derrotado a la powerpuff azul.

—¡Breannin! — exclamó Bell mientras abrazaba alegremente a su amiga poeta.

—Oigan…— comenzó a hablar la androide mientras su brazo izquierdo se reconstruía —…¿Dónde está Bradia?

A las otras dos chicas les había picado la curiosidad igualmente, ¿Dónde se encontraba su cuarta integrante? Normalmente era ella quien terminaba primero sus combates (por lo general).

—No sé donde pueda estar, pero te puedo asegurar que no podrá venir durante un buen rato.

Las tres chicas voltearon hacia la "entrada" donde se encontraba de brazos cruzados la powerpuff verde con una mirada desafiante y segura, aún así se veía cansada.

— _Mierda, si pudo derrotar a Bradia significa que esta tipa es fuerte, lo mejor será que no nos confiemos y nos deshagamos de ella para llevar a cabo la operación "Puerta Negra", no quiero imaginar lo que nos haría el Dr. Magnus nos haría si fracasamos._

Las tres chicas miraban a Buttercup quien permanecía estática en su posición; al parecer derrotar a esas superpoderosas no iba a ser tarea facil.

.

 **Fin capitulo 13.**

 **.**

 **Como ya dije al principio, ¡FELÍZ DÍA DEL PADRE!**

 **Acabo de terminar de escribir este capitulo en mi casa justo cuando comenzó a anochecer.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por leer mi fanfic hasta aquí, por favor (en serio, por favor) quiero que me dejen reviews, si no pueden quiere decir que no tienen cuenta en y eso lo entiendo.**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Chau.**


	9. No soy una inutil

**Nuevo capitulo al fin… ¡SIIIII, WUHUUUU! ¡Nos acercamos cada vez mas al final de esta saga tan importante.**

 **No me esperaba que tuviera tantos lectores (para mi cientos de lectores son muchos) en tan poco tiempo pero desearía que me dejaran reviews de vez en cuando, eso me ayudaría mucho (aparte de que mas adelante van a tener que escribir reviews).**

 **En fin; powerpuff girls no me pertenece y bla bla bla… disfruten del capitulo.**

Narración

"sonidos"

 _Pensamientos_

Escritura de cualquier tipo

[ _maquinas_ ]

—dialogos—

(notas de autor)

ilusiones

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 14: NO SOY UNA INÚTIL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Anteriormente en el capitulo 11:**_

— _No me importa lo que digas, me aseguraré de derrotarte. — dijo Bubbles mientras se preparaba para iniciar el combate._

 _Ante esa respuesta, Breannin no pudo evitar reir levemente provocando que la rubia la viera extrañada y ligeramente preocupada._

— _Esas palabras eran las que mis oídos querian oír, pues me acabas de dar el permiso… ¡PARA TU VIDA DESTRUÍR! — gritó la chica emocionada mientras se dirigía a una asustada Bubbles dispuesta a acabar con su vida…_

 **(continuando desde ahí):**

Bubbles esquivaba los golpes de Breannin con rapidez y facilidad, no por nada era conocida como la mas rápida de sus hermanas.

—Eres una cobarde al no atreverte a atacar, y gracias a tus miedos e inseguridades esta pelea voy a ganar. — decía la peliazul mientras daba una patada lateral que fue esquivada con un salto por parte de la rubia.

Lo último que había dicho Breannin extrañó bastante a la powerpuff, ¿Cómo podía saber ella que tenía miedo?

—¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso? — preguntó tras dar una salto alejandose de su agresora y manteniendose a salvo a la distancia.

Breannin miró a la chica frente a ella y sonrió, de verdad se sentía muy bien por lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Qué como lo sé?... bueno, para eso tendremos que adentrarnos en tu pasado.— las palabras de la chica fueron inmediatamente seguidas por una oscuridad completa que invadió todo su espacio; Bubbles no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… es mas, no podía ver nada mas que a si misma pues todo su alrededor estaba negro y la peliazul había desaparecido. Al pasar unos segundos, el espacio negro comenzó a convertirse en un lugar muy conocido para ella… Townsville, la ciudad en la que nació y vivió durante tantos años.

— _No puede ser, ¿E-estoy en casa?_ — los pensamientos fueron inmediatamente interrumpidos por el sonido de una explosión detrás de ella lo que la obligó a dirigir su mirada hacia el origen de dicha detonación. Al hacerlo, vió a sus hermanas peleando contra un monstruo gigante de cinco ojos y grandes espinas; pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención era que ellas se veían muchísimo mas jovenes de lo que se suponían que eran, parecían tener ocho años.

—¡Buttercup, cuidado! — gritó la lider tras ver como uno de los brazos del monstruo se dirigía a la pelinegra; esta reaccionó a tiempo y logró golpear la extremidad con tanta fuerza que practicamente la desprendió del cuerpo de la gigantesca criatura.

— _Recuerdo esto, fué hace siete años cuando traté de derrotar a un monstruo yo sola._ — pensó la rubia al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era un recuerdo de su infancia.

— _Exacto, y no lo conseguiste a pesar de tus esfuerzos y voluntad que solo provocaron destrucción y caos sin parar._ — dijo una voz conocida por la rubia que provocó un sobresalto por parte de esta; inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva casi ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba en Townsville. — _Ja ja ja, no trates de buscarme ni arriba ni abajo, pues traje este recuerdo para que veamos tu mal trabajo._

Bubbles no quería ver, pues odiaba recordar esos momentos en los que trató de ayudar a sus hermanas y no fue mas que una carga para ellas; sin embargo, por alguna razón volteó devuelta a la escena que estaba mirando hace un rato con el objetivo de presenciar aquel horrible momento.

—Vamos Bubbles, sujeta el brazo derecho.

—No, yo puedo. — decía mientras iba directo al torso del monstruo dispuesta a darle un golpe desobedeciendo a su hermana mayor.

—¡Bubbles, NO! — gritaron ambas hermanas tratando de avisarle que uno de los ojos de la criatura había disparado un rayo de energía y ella era el objetivo.

—¿Eh? — apenas escuchó las voces de sus hermanas volteó su mirada hacia arriba percatandose de lo anterior, inmediatamente se movió a un lado esquivando dicho ataque; para mala suerte de ellas el rayo siguió de largo dirijiendose a un camión de gasolina provocando una explosión que destruyó e incendió casi todo el lugar.

—¡NO, CUIDADO! — volvieron a gritar tratando de alertar a su hermana de que el monstruo trató de atacarla otra vez, solo que ahora con uno de sus brazos (tenía varios no muy grandes)… no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y cayó directamente al suelo creando un pequeño crater.

—Maldito… ¡TE VOY A MATAR! — dijo Buttercup mientras golpeaba constantemente a la criatura despedazandola y finalmente… matandola.

—¡Bubbles! ¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien. — decía Blossom tratando de despertar a su hermanita.

La rubia abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado: ella había provocado un incendio que su hermana y lider apagó con su aliento congelante.

Avergonzada de lo que hizo se puso a llorar siendo abrazada protectoramente por sus hermanas quienes la calmaban en el acto.

Bubbles no quería seguir viendo esa escena, no había matado a nadie por ese descuido, pero si hubiesen habido personas ahí cerca seguramente no habría podido superar ese trauma.

— _Al menos pudimos derrotar al monstruo._ — pensó mientras el escenario volvía a tornarse negro.

— _Si, tus palabras contienen verdades cual tela y su sastre; despues de todo tus hermanas arreglaron el problema que tu provocaste._ — le respondió la voz de Breannin causandole una impotencia profunda frente a lo que le decía. — _Pero eso no es lo único que has provocado, puedo ver en tu pasado como tu opinión no habían escuchado_. — dijo para luego recrear otro momento de su infancia.

Esta vez se encontraban las tres sentadas en una especie de biblioteca que habían instalado en su antigua casa (petición de Blossom); aparentemente estaban hablando sobre algo importante pues la atmósfera estaba muy tensa. Las tres tenían diez años.

— _No… por favor esto no._ — pensaba con desesperación mientras veía aquella escena tentada a intervenir, pero sabía que no podría ya que solo era una ilusión.

—Bien… tenemos que pensar lo que haremos para evitar el regreso de Him, ya nos a causado bastantes problemas. — comenzó diciendo Blossom ganandose la atención de sus hermanas.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso si se puede saber? — preguntó Buttercup con algo de molestia debido a lo perfeccionista que podía llegar a ser su hermana mayor.

—Eso aún no lo sé, por eso estoy pidiendoles ideas o algo por el estilo para que tengamos mas opciones.

La pelinegra estaba claramente molesta pues no veía necesario, ni siquiera posible, eliminar algo o a alguien del calibre de Him por lo que trataba de encontrar un argumento que pudiera convencer a Blossom de una vez por todas.

Bubbles estaba en una situación dificil debido a que no quería que el demonio rojo volviera a causar problemas… lo habían derrotado y encerrado en el infierno hace cinco meses, pero las probabilidades de que regresara eran muy altas; tampoco quería eliminarlo (si eso fuera posible) ya que, a diferencia de los monstruos que enfrentaban constantemente, matar a un villano era como matar a una persona. Este pensamiento la llevó a tomar una decisión que sus hermanas (principalmente Blossom) no escucharon.

—Tal vez solo debamos dejarlo en donde está, digo porque no ha escapado en todos estos meses y no creo que lo haga nunca.

—No se, yo opino que lo destruyamos.

—Igual yo, por lo tanto está decidido… si destruímos a Him destruiremos al mas grande villano que hallamos tenido e impediremos que ocurra un apocalipsis. — terminó de decir Blossom dando por terminada la discución.

Oficialmente, Bubbles estaba muy afectada por su impotencia frente a situaciones importantes como las que acababa de ver.

— _Mas sin embargo eso no fué lo peor, mira atentamente tu mas grande error._

La chica miró nuevamente al frente, no sabía cuando el escenario había cambiado del interior de su casa a una Townsville apocalíptica y sumergida en el caos del infierno pero eso no le importaba, solo quería acabar con esto y la única forma era seguir adelante.

En medio del caos provocado por un enemigo en común, todos los heroes y villanos luchaban contra una misma amenaza: Him.

El demonio afeminado había vuelto y causado el apocalípsis en todo el mundo y solo los seres más poderosos del planeta podrían derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

Mientras que sus hermanas enfrentaban a varios demonios con la ayuda de Jenny, la robot adolescente y Mojo jojo, Bubbles trataba de ayudar a algunos ciudadanos atrapados a escapar de dicho desastre.

—Rapido corran. — decía mientras levantaba unos escombros para liberar a unos cuantos sobrevivientes que, al parecer, eran los últimos que se encontraban en la zona. — _Listo, ya todos están a salvo, ahora solo tengo que ayudar a mis hermanas y…_

—¡APARTATE DE AHÍ! — se escuchó un grito acompañado de un empujón por parte de una mujer rubia de traje blanco que la salvó de un rayo de energía roja.

—Femme Fatale… gra-

—No me lo agradezcas, necesitas concentrarte mas en la batalla. Ve a ayudar a tus hermanas, yo me haré cargo de estos demonios. — dijo interrumpiendola. Sin embargo, Bubbles se dió cuenta de que a la mujer le faltaba un brazo, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que el rayo se lo había desintegrado por completo cuando la salvó.

—T-tu brazo.

Femme Fatale se percató de a que se refería la chica, pero le restó importancia sonriendole con tal de que se calmara.

—Estaré bien, tu vé y acaba con esos demonios.

La ojiazul dudó por un instante, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que ayudar a sus hermanas lo más pronto posible, así que se fué dejando a la mujer rubia sola con los monstruos.

El combate no duró mucho ya que se oyó un grito de dolor perteneciente a Femme Fatale provocando que Bubbles volteara la mirada, viendo horrorizada como la villana era despedazada, al igual que muchos otros, por culpa de los demonios.

— _Creíste en las palabras de tus compañeros caídos, y sus gritos de dolor por siempre sonarán en tus oídos._

Las palabras de Breannin eran ciertas, fue muy ingenua por haber creído que todas las personas, tanto heroes como villanos podrían haber sobrevivido a tal catástrofe, no porque no tuvieran poderes sino por el hecho de que todos estaban muy malheridos por culpa de dicho desastre.

 **0-0-(DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD)-0-0**

Ambas chicas se encontraban paradas frente a frente, ninguna se movía y Bubbles tenía los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

—Me estoy acercando a lo que busco en su mente; solo un poco mas, debo ser paciente.

Justo en ese momento escuchó un sonido proveniente del Este de donde estaba. Guíada por la curiosidad se dirijió al lugar de donde venían esos sonidos de pelea, estaban muy cerca de ella; claro que no dejaría a su oponente así como así, por lo que antes se acercó a ella y tocó su cabeza con su mano.

—No te vayas a ningun otro lado, pues nuestra batalla aún no a acabado.— Dicho esto, procedió a buscar a sus compañeras que de seguro se encontraban en el lugar acordado, despues de todo el sonido no era tan importante, seguramente había sido Bell otra vez.

 **(DOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS)**

Había aterrizado enfrente de una pared destruída e inmediatamente vió a Manuela tirada en el suelo, no tenía sus brazos y al parecer se estaba quejando de la peliblanca quien aparentemente encontró algo importante.

—Deja que yo te ayudo compañera, pues entre amigos nos apoyamos unos sobre el hombro de otros. — dijo mientras levantaba a la androide del suelo (por cierto, Breannin solo rima cuando está peleando o en situaciones parecidas).

—¡Breannin! — exclamó Bell mientras abrazaba alegremente a su amiga poeta.

—Oigan…— comenzó a hablar la androide mientras su brazo izquierdo se reconstruía —…¿Dónde está Bradia?

A las otras dos chicas les había picado la curiosidad igualmente, ¿Dónde se encontraba su cuarta integrante? Normalmente era ella quien terminaba primero sus combates (por lo general).

—No sé donde pueda estar, pero te puedo asegurar que no podrá venir durante un buen rato.

Las tres chicas voltearon hacia la "entrada" donde se encontraba de brazos cruzados la powerpuff verde con una mirada desafiante y segura, aún así se veía cansada.

— _Que extraño, ¿Bradia a sido derrotada? Es imposible e inpensable pues solo un estratega podría haber vencido a una guerrera del poder de mi amiga. Pero eso no importa, solo importa la victoria y el éxito de nuestra misión que cumpliremos y mantendremos en nuestra memoria._

Las tres chicas miraban a Buttercup quien permanecía estática en su posición; al parecer derrotar a esas superpoderosas no iba a ser tarea facil.

 **Fin capitulo 14.**

 **.**

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Perdón por no haber subido capitulo ayer pero se me pasó la hora y no tuve tiempo, igual si tengo suerte subo el capitulo siguiente hoy mismo.**

 **Nos vemos despues.**

 **Post data 1: el poder especial de Breannin es controlar el cerebro de las personas y cualquier ser vivo, lo que le permite crear ilusiones a su antojo.**

 **Post data 2: la ultima ilusión de Bubbles es un acontecimiento muy importante que se vá a mencionar mas adelante en el fanfic.**

 **Eso es todo, chau.**


	10. ¿Esto acabó?

**Ppg no me pertenece y bla bla bla, no pienso alargarme mucho por lo que vamos a empezar con esto ahora mismo.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

 _Pensamientos_

Escritura de cualquier tipo

[ _maquinas_ ]

—dialogos—

(notas de autor)

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 15: ¿ESTO ACABÓ?**

 **.**

 _ **Anteriormente en PPG PX: EL ENCUENTRO…**_

—No sé donde pueda estar, pero te puedo asegurar que no podrá venir durante un buen rato.

Las tres chicas voltearon hacia la "entrada" donde se encontraba de brazos cruzados la powerpuff verde con una mirada desafiante y segura, aún así se veía cansada; al parecer derrotar a esas superpoderosas no iba a ser tarea facil.

 _ **Continuando desde ahí…**_

—De acuerdo, ahora me encargaré de ustedes. — dijo Buttercup mientras volaba dispuesta a atacar primero a Bell, despues de todo sabía que ella era mas fuerte que las otras dos.

El primer golpe nunca tocó a la peliblanca pero una patada en el estomago la envió directamente hacia arriba atravezando los pisos de arriba alejandola del lugar en el que se encontraban. Inmediatamente despues de eso sintió un dolor en la espalda seguido por un agarre por parte de Manuela quien la arrojó al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el objeto recien encontrado (ya saben, lo que encontró Bell en el capitulo 13).

Antes de que pudiera reincorporarse por completo Breannin se acercó y rapidamente le dio varios golpes en el torso para finalmente terminar con una patada que la hizo retroceder unos pocos metros de ella.

— _Aparentemente no será tan facil como pensé… y para colmo ya me estoy cansando, no debí haber usado tanta fuerza solo para deshacerme de esa blancanieves._ — pensaba Buttercup mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido por culpa del último golpe acestado por la peliazul.

—No sabemos como has sobrevivido a tu tortura pero si estamos seguras de algo y es que no sobreviviras a nosotras, esa es la verdad pura.

La ojiverde había entendido solo el "no sobrevivirás a nosotras", el resto le valió madres por lo que solo irgió su espalda y se tronó el cuello finalmente recuperada, esta vez si pelearía en serio.

 **0-0-(EN OTRO LUGAR)-0-0**

Blossom volaba lo mas rapido que podía hacia su casa, tenía que entregarle al profesor la nota que había escrito para que las pudiera ayudar de alguna forma.

— _Ya casi llego, solo se lo doy y el sabrá que hacer._ — pensaba mientras descendía con cuidado sin perder velocidad, no tenía un solo segundo que perder.

"TOC TOC TOC"

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al profesor Utonium quien se sorprendió bastante por lo que veía: su hija mayor estaba cansada, casi demacrada y le extendía un papel con su mano derecha.

—Solo siga las instrucciones profesor… ¡lo mas rapido que pueda! — dijo recalcando lo ultimo para luego soltar el pedazo de papel (que el profesor ya había agarrado) y salir volando nuevamente al campo de batalla.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ — pensó el hombre mirando el papel que decía lo siguiente: Androide modelo 19. Estructura externa = sala blanca. Post data: trae medicina X.

Inmediatamente supo lo que debía hacer, afortunadamente tenía los materiales necesarios para construir algo que sirviera.

 **0-0-(DE VUELTA CON LA PELEA)-0-0**

Los golpes iban y venían por parte de las tres chicas, una se esforzaba mas en contraatacar de forma efectiva mientras que las otras dos no tenían problemas para mantenerla a raya, lamentablemente sabían que si una sola la enfrentaba de seguro acabaría muy mal ya que no tenían la fuerza suficiente para competir contra ella. Debido a eso decidieron atacarla simultaneamente sin darle tiempo de atacar libremente.

Tras un golpe recto de Manuela y una patada lateral derecha de Beannin (Manuela esta a la izquierda de Breannin y viceversa), Buttercup logra desvíar ambos ataques provocando que sus dos oponentes dieran un par de giros horizontales en el aire para finalizar con una patada cada una, obligandola a cubrirse con sus brazos mientras sentía como el impacto la alejaba a rastras de las dos chicas contra las que peleaba.

— _Mierda, son mejores de lo que pensé… y lo peor es que nunca me enfrente contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo, no de mi mismo nivel al menos._

Manuela miró a su compañera y esta asintió con la cabeza, ambas tramaban algo.

—¡GHAAAAA! — gritó Buttercup dispuesta a continuar la lucha. Breannin reaccionó rapido deslizandose en dirección a la ojiverde, esta saltó tratando de esquivar la tacleada pero no sabía que eso era lo que querían; la peliazul agarró la pierna estirada de la powerpuff y se levantó mientras daba giros sobre su propio eje. Entre esos giros hubo uno en especial en el que Manuela se acercó para golpear con suma fuerza el rostro de Buttercup enviandola hacia una pared y dejandola inconsciente.

—Bien… una menos. — dijo la androide mientras se sacudía las manos.

 **0-0-(EN OTRO LUGAR CERCA DE AHÍ)-0-0**

Blossom volaba en dirección adonde seguramente estaría ocurriendo la pelea, despues de todo se podían oír golpes muy fuertes provenientes de una zona aparentemente abandonada al Este de la ciudad.

Durante su trayecto se percató de algo (o mejor dicho alguien) que se encontraba parado y sin moverse en medio de donde había comenzado aquel ataque. Se trataba de su hermana menor Bubbles quien, aparentemente, se encontraba paralizada o algo por el estilo.

La lider de las Powerpuff girls se acercó a la rubia tras descender cerca de ella, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba llorando mientras repetía la misma frase.

—"susurro" No soy una inutil… no soy una inutil… no soy una inutil… no soy una-

—Bubbles, reacciona. — dijo la ojirrosa a la vez que sacudía el hombro de la ojiceleste provocando que esta volviera en si, tomando una posición de pelea debido al susto —…tranquila Bubbles soy yo, Blossom.

La chica se tranquilizó al verla, y recordando lo que había visto no pudo evitarlo e instintivamente la abrazó buscando protección maternal en sus brazos.

Blossom no dijo nada, solo reaccionó como solía hacerlo en esas situaciones y procedió a responder el abrazo.

Ambas chicas se mantuvieron así hasta que Bubbles se calmó por completo, a lo que su hermana mayor se separó una vez que supo que la rubia ya se encontraba mejor.

—Bueno… luego me dices que fue lo que pasó, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Buttercup y ayudarla. — comenzó a decir la pelinaranja mientras secaba las lagrimas de la ojiceleste con su pulgar —…alcanzé a oir unos ruidos de pelea al este de aquí, esta muy cerca; vamos, el profesor ya debería estar en camino con algo que nos podrá ayudar a ganar esta pelea.

Bubbles asintió y comenzó a seguir a su hermana quien ya había levantado vuelo en dirección al lugar señalado.

 **0-0-(VOLVIENDO CON LAS "VILLANAS")-0-0**

Manuela se encontraba analizando el artefacto que el Dr. Magnus las había enviado a recuperar, tenía tiempo entre que la powerpuff verde estaba inconsciente y Breannin subió a buscar a Bell quien no había bajado, y quien no lo habría hecho si con esa patada de Buttercup estaba segura que pudo haberla matado de no haber estado cansada.

— _Lo bueno es que ya no podrá molestarnos._

En ese momento exacto en que había terminado de escanear el artefacto, Breannin bajó a travez de los agujeros en los pisos superiores con una Bell inconsciente debajo de su hombro izquierdo y la espada del maestro Ruko en su mano derecha.

—No ha despertado de su sueño de dolor, solo espero que todo esto no le cause un daño muy severo y que no se pueda reparar.

—No importa, al menos no está muerta. — dijo la androide mientras guardaba el pequeño objeto en una cápusla.

Ambas chicas caminaron a la "salida" dispuestas a volver a la base del Loto Negro, pero al percatarse de que Buttercup se estaba despertando, Manuela se detuvo y se acercó a la pelinegra.

—¿Qué haces compañera?, no hace falta terminar un trabajo que frente a ti completo se encuentra.

—Tu adelantate, tengo un asunto pendiente con esta tipa. — dijo recordando cuando la humilló hace media hora dejando en ridículo su burla (capitulo 11, cuando responde "…si, lo somos", un momentazo). Ante esa respuesta Breannin se dispuso a buscar a Bradia, por lo que levantó vuelo alejandose del lugar.

La androide levantó del cuello de la camiseta a la powerpuff verde mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa cínica.

—Para ser las más grandes superheroínas del planeta fueron derrotadas por unas desconocidas, ¿Cómo se siente eso? — Buttercup no respondió, solo trató de liberarse del agarre de la castaña pero se encontraba tan malherida y cansada que no tenía fuerzas para lograrlo — En fin, te enseñaré como se golpea de verdad.

Manuela preparaba el puño derecho para golpear a la ojiverde cuando sintió como alguien caía detrás suyo obligandola a girar su cabeza.

Tumbada en el suelo se encontraba la peliazul quien se acababa de levantar, Bell en cambio seguía inconsciente por lo que no reaccionó a la caída y terminó tirada un poco lejos de ellas.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una corriente de aire frío congeló todo el cuerpo de Manuela dejandola estático y sin poder moverse (a exepción del brazo).

Buttercup vió con dificultad como sus hermanas se dirigían a ella despues de haber arrojado a Breannin lejos del lugar.

—¡Buttercup! ¿estás bien?

—Si, me encuentro genial… solo un par de costillas rotas y con los brazos destrozados, nada de que preocuparse, je je je. — las palabras de la ojiverde fueron interrumpidas por un gemido de dolor por parte de la misma.

—Será mejor que no te sobreesfuerzes, el profesor ya viene en camino con medicina X así que te recomiendo que te mantengas a salvo, Bubbles…

—Si. — respondió la rubia para luego tomar en sus brazos a su hermana y llevarsela a un lugar seguro pero cerca de ahí.

Blossom volteó nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Bell y se sorprendió por lo que veía: Bell estaba levitando con una energía blanca rodeandola por completo.

— _Esto no pinta bien._

La peliblanca levantó la mirada y la vió, su rostro tomó una expresión de odio e instinto combinados.

Inmediatamente, una nueva pelea se llevó a cabo entre las dos chicas donde la superioridad de Bell era aún mayor que antes.

 **0-0-(EN ESE MISMO LUGAR)-0-0**

—Nunca pensé que llegaría a ocurrir tan pronto.

Todo el lugar en el que se efectuaba la batalla se había vuelto blanco a exepción de las luchadoras. En medio de ese espacio se encontraban dos personas de aspectos majestuosos, uno de ellos era Daia quien estaba presenciando el combate junto a alguien que parecía ser un angel de cabellos castaño claro.

—¿Por qué?, ¿dudabas de la existencia de un ser semejante o solo esperabas que fuera diferente? — preguntó el joven de apariencia oriental.

—¿Qué? No no no no, es solo que… creí que esta batalla ocurriría mas adelante.

—Entonces solo te equivocaste de fecha, ese momento aún no ha llegado. —dijo el rubio dando a entender lo que había dicho.

—Opino lo mismo.

Ambos seres celestiales voltearon y se sorprendieron ligeramente al ver quien era el que había hablado.

—¿E-eres…?— Daia no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el joven que acababa de aparecer lo calló con sus palabras.

—Sí, y lamento haber causado tantos problemas con mi sola presencia pero solo quería evitar una catástrofe y al parecer lo conseguí. — respondió el encapuchado de ropas blancas con un tono muy sereno y pacífico.

—Aún así, esa no es excusa para romper con las leyes de la realidad.

—Ni tampoco es razón para dejar de ver el espectáculo.

Ante esas palabras, los dos que hablaban al principio voltearon nuevamente a ver el combate, el cual estaba siendo ganado por la chica peliblanca.

—¿Ya hablaste con ella? — preguntó Daia al angel provocando que este se deprimiera ligeramente.

—No, aún no pude.

—Pues será mejor que te apures, a una mujer no se le puede hacer esperar. — dijo el encapuchado tratando de animar el ambiente — En fin, esto no es para lo que quería hablarles.

—¿Entonces?

—Necesito decirles que tengo que volver a mi hogar, por eso quiero que hagan algo que se me olvidó hacer.

Los dos lo miraron atentamente dispuestos a escucharlo, y al oir su petición solo acintieron con determinación.

—Lo haremos, no te preocupes.

—Gracias, ahora debo irme. — dijo mientras un portal se abría detrás de el, lo cruzó y se cerró.

Daia miró a su acompañante y se atrevió a preguntarle.

—¿Entonces, cuando intervenimos?

—Creo que lo mejor será esperar un rato mas.

 **0-0-(VOLVIENDO A LA PELEA)-0-0**

El combate estaba muy reñido, sin embargo Bell era quien tenía la delantera al ser mas fuerte que Blossom. Para mala suerte de esta ultima, Manuela se estaba liberando de su prisión de hielo, y Bubbles no podía ayudarla ahora ya que estaba ocupada en su pelea contra Breannin.

"CRASH"

Finalmente estaba libre, ahora se desharía de esa powerpuff rosa por haberla congelado. Sin embargo, cuando se dirigía a ella…

"SWOOSH"

Un rayo de una energía extraña provocó un cortocircuito en su sistema de movimiento, apenas pudo girar la cabeza para ver quién le había disparado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vió a un hombre de cabello negro, delantal científico y con un arma extraña en sus manos; a su lado se encontraba la ojiverde quien se encontraba completamente recuperada (o al menos casi) de sus daños anteriores.

—Ya llegó por quien lloraban.

—¡Buttercup! — dijeron sus hermanas alegrandose de que se encontrara mejor, por suerte para ellas la medicina X era muy útil.

—Profesor, será mejor que se vaya a un lugar seguro. — dijo la recién llegada a lo que su padre obedeció rapidamente.

— _Mierda, esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos._ — pensó irritada la androide paralizada, por lo que inmediatamente optó por la opción mas segura —¡Bell, Breannin… RETIRADA!

Ambas chicas asintieron y se dirigieron hacia ella para luego agarrar lo que parecían ser granadas. Las tres hermanas se alejaron, a pesar de que solo suponían ser granadas ellas sabían que les harían daño, despues de todo ya no eran tan fuertes como antes, de ser así ya habrían ganado hace rato (en serio).

Bell y Breannin arrojaron las bombas y estas despidieron una luz intensa que cubrió toda un área de 250 metros a la redonda (hagan los cálculos, lo acabo de hacer). Las Powerpuff Girls se taparon los ojos para evitar ser afectadas por el destello intenso.

Al pasar unos cuantos segundos la luz cesó lo que les permitió a nuestras heroínas volver a abrir los ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que sus oponentes habían desaparecido.

—Bueno… al menos parece que todo acabó. — comenzó a decir la mayor.

—¿Segura? Yo digo que las busquemos y les demos su merecido.

—No hará falta, ella dijo retirada por lo que es mas que seguro que hemos ganado esta pelea.

Bubbles saltó de alegría y procedió a abrazar a sus hermanas, ¡habían ganado su primera batalla en cinco años! Eso si que era motivo para celebrar.

Sin embargo un sonido sospechoso las alertó, seguido por unos pedazos de escombros que caían del techo… ¡el edificio se estaba derrumbando!

—¡AAAAAH!

Por suerte para ellas los escombros nunca las aplastaron. Las tres chicas voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo por completo.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? — preguntó Bubbles asustada, pues no quería que fuese algo malo como lo que le pasó a ella.

—¿Y a quién le importa? Salgamos de aquí. — dijo una alterada Buttercup mientras trataba de salir.

Justo en ese momento apareció una luz en medio de ellas asustandolas ligeramente, pero no se pusieron a la defensiva ya que por alguna razón no sentían hostilidad.

La luz comenzó a tomar forma a la de un humano con alas (y gorra XD), cuando finalmente terminó las miró cuidadosamente a cada una de ellas.

—Hola, mi nombre es Billy.

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron bastante… ¡estaban viendo a un angel en primera fila! Por un momento creyeron que estaban muertas pero la mirada relajante del angel las obligó a desechar esa idea.

—¿Billy? Se supone que el nombre de un angel siempre termina en "-el". — cuestionó Blossom.

—Mi caso es ligeramente especial. En fin, acabo de ayudarlas porque necesitan sobrevivir para que el deseo del Dios padre todopoderoso se cumpla.

Las powerpuff se sorprendieron aún mas por las palabras del angel, no creían que su existencia fuera tan necesaria para el mundo al punto de que incluso Dios decretaba que debían vivir.

—Te agradecemos por tu ayuda pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que nos has ayudado exactamente?

—Eso no se los puedo decir. — dijo mientras levantaba las piedras que los rodeaban para que pudieran salir. —… pero si les puedo decir esto: no desconfíen de su pasado.

Las tres chicas asintieron y procedieron a salir.

Para sorpresa de Bubbles, la voz del angel invadió su mente, hablandole.

— _Por favor, saluda a Mandy de mi parte._

Una vez afuera el tiempo volvió a correr de forma normal y los escombros finalmente cayeron, solo que detrás de ellas y no encima como se suponía que debía ser.

—Ok, eso fue raro. — dijo Buttercup mientras miraba la montaña de rocas y ladrillos frente a ella.

—Ya lo creo, ¿Quién diría que ese tal White tendría razón?

Impactadas por lo que acababan de oír, las PowerPuff Girls voltearon hacia una dirección en común y lo que vieron las dejó casi sin habla.

—¡Los RowdyRuff Boys!

 **Fin capitulo 15.**

 **.**

 **¡WUUUUUHUUUUU! ¡Finalmente llegó el gran momento que les había prometido!**

 **Ya sé, esto se me demoró mas de lo que tenía planeado pero valió la pena. (guau, es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, 3.000 palabras exactas.)**

 **Les agradesco por haberme seguido hasta aquí, pero esperen que esto aún no termina. Aún faltan dos capitulos mas y ya habremos terminado esta saga; una vez que termine comenzaré con la siguiente (hasta ya sé cuantos capitulos tendrá).**

 **Sin nada mas que decirles a todos.**

 **Adios**


	11. Nos conocemos al fin

**Como es costumbre ya, aquí está otro capitulo en sabado como se los había prometido con anterioridad; comienzo a pensar que soy mejor escritor que los grandes de la literatura, subo capitulo puntual (o casi) y no hago esperar a mi audiencia, y lo mejor es que durante las vacaciones de invierno voy a estar escribiendo mas seguido, tal vez un capitulo cada dos días mas o menos.**

 **ikare** **: bueno, muchas gracias por tu review. No entendí mucho eso de los dialogos y pensamientos pero si cometo errores en ese aspecto es porque no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo historias, por lo general trato de que todo sea lo mas coherente posible; si me pudieras dar algún consejo en tu próximo review te lo agradeceré mucho. Como dato interesante, te puedo decir que solo Billy es un angel, los otros dos no lo son pero eso lo explicaré mas adelante. En cuanto a los del Loto Negro, bueno… están un poco complicados de explicarlo pero solo puedo decir que su participación en la historia es de suma importancia. En fin, muchas gracias otra vez y espero tu proximo review muy pronto, disfruta.**

 **Bueno, sin nada mas que decir… comenzemos.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _p_ _ensamientos_ —

Escritura de cualquier tipo

[ _maquinas_ ]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor)**

.

 **CAPITULO 16: NOS CONOCEMOS AL FIN.**

 **.**

 **Anteriormente en el capitulo 15:**

 _Una vez afuera el tiempo volvió a correr de forma normal y los escombros finalmente cayeron, solo que detrás de ellas y no encima como se suponía que debía ser._

— _Ok, eso fue raro. — dijo Buttercup mientras miraba la montaña de rocas y ladrillos frente a ella._

— _Ya lo creo, ¿Quién diría que ese tal White tendría razón?_

 _Impactadas por lo que acababan de oír, las PowerPuff Girls voltearon hacia una dirección en común y lo que vieron las dejó casi sin habla._

— _¡Los RowdyRuff Boys!_

 _ **(Media hora antes)**_

Dentro de una base cercana a Powerville, se encontraban los tres chicos desempacando todas sus cosas para comenzar con su estadía allí.

—Bueno… finalmente llegamos.

—Eso mismo dijiste cuando aterrizamos, tambien cuando entramos y con esta es la tercera vez que lo dices. — dijo el chico de ojos verdes en respuesta a lo que había dicho su hermano menor.

—Si, pero no lo había dicho aquí adentro. — trató de excusarse el rubio.

—Pues ya lo hiciste.

Mientras sus dos hermanos comenzaban a discutir otra vez, Brick estaba metido en su propio mundo tratando de pensar en algo que alejara su desesperación por que inicie la misión para la que fueron allí. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en ver a la powerpuff rosa; ya la había visto en imágenes y videos, pero quería verla en persona y por eso siempre tenía su mente centrada en planear su encuentro. Sin embargo los gritos de Butch y Boomer no le dejaban concentrarse, lo que lo irritó bastante.

—¡Basta! ¿Es que no pueden estar callados por lo menos cinco minutos por el amor de Dios?— gritó el pelinaranja asustando nuevamente a sus hermanos.

—…

—…

—…

—…

—… el empezó.

—¡Y dale con eso!

—Vamos Brick, no te alteres; desde tu "falsa alarma" en el desierto has estado así de nervioso y eso no es bueno. — dijo Butch tratando de calmar a su lider y haciendo un gesto de comillas al decir "falsa alarama".

— _(Tiene razón, aunque eso resulte raro, debo calmarme o todo se echará a perder como pasó en el avión.)_ — pensó Brick mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el desierto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **.**_

En medio del desierto del Sahara, un jet volaba a gran velocidad a travez del cielo azul. Dentro del vehículo aereo se encontraban los RRB junto al profesor Ishida y un par de mecha-cyborgs.

Todo estaba practicamente en silencio lo que irritaba ligeramente al rowdyruff verde; trataba de matar el aburrimiento creando figuras con su energía pero eso no era suficiente.

—¡Aayyy, me aburroooo!

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? — preguntó Boomer claramente molesto, no soportaba que su hermano actuara como un niño pequeño cada vez que estaba aburrido.

—No sé, tal vez salir y hacer una carrerita contra el jet, o que me permitieran jugar algún videojuego… o que nos atacaran.

Justo despues de que había dicho eso un sonido metálico se escuchó en el techo del avión llamando la atención de los que viajaban dentro.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó el profesor mientras se agarraba de una manija, habían perdido ligeramente la estabilidad por culpa del golpe.

Inmediatamente Brick volteó su mirada hacia la ventanilla que tenía al lado suyo y lo que vió lo dejó sorprendido: una chica de cabellos blancos lo miraba fijamente del otro lado del cristal, el pelinaranja no sabía como reaccionar ante esta situación, pero por suerte para ellos la chica levantó vuelo alejandose del jet y siendo seguida por otras dos estelas de color negro y azul **(capitulo 11)**.

El pelinaranja se quedó callado durante un rato hasta que una mano lo trajo devuelta a la realidad.

—Eh Brick, ¿pasa algo? — preguntó preocupado su hermano rubio.

—No, no pasa nada… fue una falsa alarma. — dijo calmando a todos allí y provocando una queja por parte de Butch quien quería una pelea lo mas pronto posible. — _(si… una falsa alarma.)_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

 _ **.**_

En ese momento apareció el profesor Ishida llamando la atención de los RRB.

—Chicos, les tengo una noticia.

Los tres chicos lo miraron atentamente dispuestos a escucharlo con atención, despues de todo debía ser importante.

El científico japones los miró con cuidado a cada uno y procedió a hablar.

—Su primera misión fue anunciada, irán a Powerville.

Ante esa noticia, los RRB se emocionaron cada quien a su manera, sin embargo Ishida los interrumpió ya que aún no terminaba de hablar.

—Al parecer hay una especie de invasión robótica en una calle donde se está celebrando un festival anual; su misión es ir allí y eliminar la amenaza, será facil para ustedes.

—Por supuesto, somos los RowdyRuff Boys. — dijo Butch completamente orgulloso y emocionado.

Los RRB se prepararon para salir; cada uno llevaba el mismo conjunto de ropa que tenían en el desierto que consistía en: una chaqueta negra con una franja horizontal de su respectivo color, pantalones militares negros, botas negras y guantes del mismo color.

Una vez afuera de la base se prepararon para levantar vuelo, pero la voz de su mentor los detuvo.

—Antes de que se vayan quiero decirles algo que se me olvidó decir antes…— tomó aire para lo que estaba por decir —… las PowerPuff Girls están en ese lugar, o al menos eso debe ser seguro.

Luego de oir lo que el profesor había dicho, los RRB se sorprendieron… nunca creyeron que las verían tan pronto, pero eso no les importó en lo mas mínimo y procedieron a levantar vuelo.

 **0-0-(EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO)-0-0**

Los tres chicos volaban en dirección al lugar que les habían dicho que fueran. Mentirían si dijeran que no estaban nerviosos, despues de todo las verían allá, en persona.

—Y… ¿Cómo creen que sean? — preguntó Butch tratando de alegrar el ambiente que había entre los tres.

Ninguno sabía que responder ante eso, nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza pensar en eso con tanto detalle.

—Yo creo que…— comenzó a decir Brick —…son como nos las habían mostrado en los videos.

—Si, yo tambien pienso eso. — dijo Boomer dandole la razón a su hermano mayor.

Butch no dijo nada, durante sus 4 años viviendo juntos aprendió que cada uno tiene sus propias opiniones.

En medio de la conversación pudieron vislumbrar el caos que se estaba provocando en el lugar donde los habían enviado.

—Bueno, parece que estamos llegan…

Las palabras de Brick fueron interrumpidas por una estela blanca que lo envió rapidamente al suelo, ninguno de sus hermanos pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

—¡BRICK! — gritaron los dos cuando lo vieron en el suelo. Inmediatamente bajaron para ayudarlo.

Una vez que se levantó con ayuda de sus hermanos, el pelinaranja volteó a todas direcciones posibles tratando de encontrar al causante de su caída.

—Vaya vaya vaya, así que ustedes son los RowdyRuff Boys.

Tras escuchar esas palabras provenientes de una voz desconocida, los chicos voltearon hacia el frente; arriba de una columna rota se encontraba un chico de cabello blanco que cubría su boca con un pañuelo del mismo color, su ropa era blanca con una franja horizontal negra y sus pantalones eran marrones, llevaba zapatillas tenis blancas.

—¿Quién eres tu? — preguntó el ojirrojo mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

—Eso a ti no te importa, lo que realmente importa es que sus vidas terminan aquí… ¡Y ahora! — dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a los RRB dispuesto a atacarlos, mas sin embargo nunca llegó a golpearlos siquiera debido a que habían desaparecido de su vista; comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada pero no se dio cuenta de que Boomer se encontraba detrás suyo. El rubio lo sujetó de los brazos inmovilizandolo por completo a lo que Butch aprovechó para golpearlo un par de veces antes de que Brick hiciera presencia.

—Dinos quien eres y por que nos atacaste. — dijo el ojirrojo mientras apuntaba una bola de energía roja hacia el rostro de su víctima.

El chico de ojos blancos comenzó a reir levemente antes de responder.

—Ustedes ganan… mi nombre es Barton y vine a deshacerme de ustedes.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó mientras la energía se hacía mas intensa.

—Solo puedo decir que mi padre no los quiere en su camino, parece que me llevaré un castigo. — respondió con un tono burlón dando a entender que falló en su misión.

—Tienes suerte, no recibirás un castigo por parte de el. — dijo Brick quien estaba a punto de disparar la energía, pero fue detenido por Boomer.

—No, espera… no es necesario matarlo, solo lo dejamos inconsciente y ya.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea, si su "padre" se entera de que no estamos muertos enviará mas de los suyos para destruirnos.

—Y si lo matamos puede que se enfade mas aún.

Debido a eso ultimo, el chico de la gorra no tuvo mas opción que disipar la bola de energía, su hermano tenía razón pues no podían arriesgarse a tener demasiados enemigos, mucho menos si estos eran personales, podría arriesgar toda la operación.

—Bueno, ya que… ¿tienen hora?

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Butch.

—Porque es la hora de irme.

Justo en ese momento una luz cubrió toda la zona dejandolos practicamente ciegos, Boomer sintió como su rehén había escapado pero eso no importaba, si no podía verlos no habría ningún problema. **(no se por que pero siento que estoy yendo demasiado rapido)**

—¿Qué… qué está pasando?

—Y yo que sé, solo sigo el guión.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de los RRB obligandolos a voltear detrás suyo sorprendiendose por lo que veían: un chico de ropas blancas con una capucha cubriendo su rostro, aparentemente era rubio.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Butch extrañado por la aparición del misterioso chico, aparte de que se suponía que no podían ver nada.

—Llamenme… White. — respondió el chico tratando de sonar serio, cosa que consiguió.

—Y que quieres. — dijo a modo de pregunta el lider de los RRB.

—¿No deberían haber signos de pregunta ahí? Bueno no importa, lo que quiero es hablar con ustedes acerca de algo importante.

Los tres chicos se calmaron, no parecía peligroso y ademas aparentaba ser amigable.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Es sobre su pasado, ya sé que les dijeron que son clones de los RowdyRuff Boys originales, pero lo que no les dijeron es… ¿Qué eran ellos?

Ante esas palabras los rowdys se extrañaron por lo que habían oído; era cierto, nunca les habían dicho nada acerca de su pasado completo por lo que al parecer era algo muy importante.

—Y tu… ¿lo sabes?

—¿Yo? Lamentablemente no se los puedo decir, lo único que deben saber es que si siguen derecho…— comenzó a decir mientras apuntaba hacia el frente suyo —…encontrarán a las PowerPuff Girls, ellas les darán las respuestas que buscan.

Los RowdyRuff Boys voltearon sus miradas hacia donde White les había señalado, pero cuando volvieron a verlo ya no estaba y la luz finalmente se había discipado.

—Bueno… eso fue raro. — dijo Butch ganandose una afirmativa por parte de sus hermanos.

—Si, tienes razón.

—Bien, basta de charla; iremos hacia esa dirección. — dijo Brick con firmeza.

—Pero… ¿y la misión? — cuestionó el rubio, despues de todo aún no habían cumplido su objetivo principal.

—Aparentemente ya todo está bajo control, si escuchan con atención ya no hay sonidos de pelea.

Y efectivamente era verdad, todo ya estaba mas calmado que antes.

Inmediatamente levantaron vuelo hacia el lugar que White les había señalado. En medio del camino, Boomer no dejó de pensar en lo que les habían dicho acerca de su posible pasado, eso era algo que lo preocupaba bastante; miró a sus hermanos y decidió sacarse ese tema de la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello cuando estuviera mas tranquilo.

Habían llegado y notaron que el edificio estaba bastante destruído, tal vez por alguna batalla o por lo viejo que estaba. Se pararon encima de unos escombros que daban afuera del edificio y allí vieron a las PPG que aparentemente habían tenido una batalla muy dura pues su estado actual era bastante deprimente.

—Ok, eso fue raro. — dijo Buttercup mientras miraba la montaña de rocas y ladrillos frente a ella.

—Ya lo creo, ¿Quién diría que ese tal White tendría razón?

Impactadas por lo que acababan de oír, las PowerPuff Girls voltearon hacia una dirección en común y lo que vieron las dejó casi sin habla.

—¡Los RowdyRuff Boys!

 **Fin capitulo 16.**

 **.**

 **Y hasta aquí este capitulo, no sé por qué pero hoy me siento con mucha energía y puede que comience a escribir el siguiente capitulo hoy mismo.**

 **Como verán cambié un poco el formato de escritura, ahora las notas de autor estarán en negrita y los pensamientos en paréntesis (pero seguirán estando en cursiva).**

 **Muchas gracias** **ikare** **por tu review, espero que este capitulo les halla gustado a todos ustedes (aunque lo sentí un poco rapido)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Chau.**


	12. Los nuevos RRB

**Y aquí volvemos, trataré de hacer esto lo mas rapido posible porque tengo un trabajo que hacer.**

 **En fin,** **ikare:** **leí tu review en el prólogo y te explicaré los saltos de tiempo. Bucky habla solamente en el capitulo 5, en los otros capitulos se trata de otros personajes (como dato te puedo dar que son spoilers pequeños, al menos los capitulos 2,3 y 4). Muchas gracias por seguirme y espero que te guste este capitulo.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir comencemos con este capitulo en 3… 2… 1…**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

Escritura de cualquier tipo

[ _maquinas_ ]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor)**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 17: LOS NUEVOS RRB.**

 **.**

 **Anteriormente en el capitulo 15:**

 _Una vez afuera el tiempo volvió a correr de forma normal y los escombros finalmente cayeron, solo que detrás de ellas y no encima como se suponía que debía ser._

— _Ok, eso fue raro. — dijo Buttercup mientras miraba la montaña de rocas y ladrillos frente a ella._

— _Ya lo creo, ¿Quién diría que ese tal White tendría razón?_

 _Impactadas por lo que acababan de oír, las PowerPuff Girls voltearon hacia una dirección en común y lo que vieron las dejó casi sin habla._

— _¡Los RowdyRuff Boys!_

 **(Siguiendo desde ahí)**

Las chicas estaban atónitas por lo que veían, era imposible que los RRB estuvieran vivos. Debían aceptar que se estaban diferentes a como los recordaban, principalmente por la ropa, mas sin embargo eso no quitaba que la tregüa entre ellos había desaparecido hace ya cinco años atrás.

Los chicos por su parte tambien estaban asombrados, no por el hecho de que finalmente las hubieran conocido sino porque lo que les habían informado era cierto, realmente eran superpoderosas ya que pudieron manejar la situación por su propia cuenta y aún se mantenían en pie.

El ambiente era bastante silencioso e incomodo, ninguno de los seis se atrevía a realizar ningún movimiento, siquiera a decir algo para romper el hielo que se había formado **(no literalmente claro XD).** Así se encontraba la situación hasta que finalmente alguien habló.

—Y… ¿no van a decir nada? — preguntó Butch a modo de broma. Sus hermanos lo miraron como si lo estuvieran regañando, aún no entendían por qué siempre trataba de animar el ambiente haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que se supone que debería hacer: explicar.

Sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada puesto a que Buttercup había volado violentamente hacia su hermano, golpeandolo constantemente mientras se alejaban en el aire. Inmediatamente las otras dos chicas hicieron casi lo mismo, atacando a su respectiva contraparte. Los RRB no entendían el por qué de esa reacción.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué les pasa? — preguntó Boomer mientras frenaba una patada de la rubia. Esta lo miró fijamente con unos ojos que demostraban mas descepción que rencor, algo que le extrañó al ojiazul.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de las PPG, Brick decidió tratar de hablar con la lider; había planeado todo tipo de escenarios posibles para su encuentro pero nunca pensó que algo como esto pudiera pasar. Se acercó a la ojirrosa sujentandola de las manos para evitar que le siguiera pegando.

—¡Respondan! ¿Por qué nos estan ata-...?— las palabras del chico de la gorra dejaron de salir al igual que su aliento por una patada dirijida en el estomago, cortesía de Blossom.

—¿Por qué? Son los RowdyRuff Boys, deberían saberlo ya. — respondió la pelinaranja mientras se alejaba de su oponente —… aún así, yo también tengo preguntas para ustedes.

—¿Preguntas?... agh, ¿sobre qué? — volvió a preguntas mientras recuperaba el aire que se le había escapado.

—Responderás cuando te venzamos a ti y a tus hermanos.

Ok, esto si que estaba fuera de lo que había planeado.

 **0-0-(CON LOS VERDES)-0-0**

Ambos verdes se encontraban peleando en tierra nuevamente, y aparentemente ninguno tenía la ventaja sobre el otro.

— _(Que raro, cuando nos dijeron que ya las habíamos conocido antes en nuestra "vida pasada" yo pensé que nos llevabamos mejor. ¿Será que fui su ex-novio?_ — pensaba Butch mientras bloqueaba los ataques de su contraparte. Lo ultimo lo pensó con una sonrisa irónica debido a que no solo tendría sentido la reacción que tuvo la chica, sino que también le resultaba graciosa la idea de pensar en algo tan descabellado como eso.

—No crean que solo por ser mayores van a poder ganarnos esta vez. — decía Buttercup mientras golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte.

¿Ganarles esta vez?, eso si que no se lo esperaba, ¿acaso ya habían peleado antes? Sin embargo este no era momento de hacerse preguntas, tenía que ver la forma de vencer a esta chica que, por alguna razón, se volvía cada vez mas fuerte **(su poder especial)**.

—En fin, no sé de que estás hablando pero no pienso seguir con esto. — dicho esto procedió a alejarse un poco de la chica, cubrió su puño con energía verde y la dirijío con un golpe directo que chocó con el de Buttercup creando un pequeño crater debajo de ellos debido al impacto. Grande fue la sorpresa de Butch al ver no solo que la chica había soportado el golpe, sino que ademas a el le dolió mas que a ella. — _(Agh, ¿de qué está hecho el brazo de esta chica?)_

Al parecer esta pelea no iba a ser tan facil como esperaba.

 **0-0-(CON LOS AZULES)-0-0**

Ambos rubios volaban alrededor del edificio a gran velocidad chocando de vez en cuando; para las demás personas solo serían dos estelas de tonos diferentes de azul volando y chocando cada dos segundos, pero la realidad era que para ellos ese tiempo era diferente.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era que el combate estaba bastante complicado para el rubio. A pesar de que la superaba en velocidad eso no era impedimento para que Bubbles tuviera mas probabilidades de ganar esta pelea, pues sus movimientos eran mas erráticos y por lo tanto, dificiles de leer.

—¡Por favor! ¡dime cuál es el motivo de atacarnos así! — gritaba Boomer mientras volaban a gran velocidad.

—Creeme que yo soy la que menos quiere volver a tener conflictos contra ustedes, pero sé que tu no piensas lo mismo. — decía a la vez que forcejeaba contra el chico tratando de empujarlo nuevamente hacia el interior del edificio.

— _(Creo que hablar no será suficiente.)_ — pensó Boomer retomando nuevamente el vuelo.

 **0-0-(CON LOS ROJOS)-0-0**

Brick trataba de pensar en alguna forma de acabar con este enfrentamiento sin sentido lo mas rapido y seguro posible, sin embargo no se le ocurría nada.

Tras esquivar un par de rayos por parte de Blossom, el chico vió como sus hermanos caían nuevamente dentro del edificio, estaban detras de el; esa distracción fue aprovechada por la chica del moño quien le propinó un par de patadas, una al vientre y la segunda a la cabeza, para luego enviarlo junto a los dos chicos caídos con un golpe derecho.

—¿Algún plan… genio? — preguntó Butch con un tono mas desesperado que sarcástico, pues su contraparte aparentaba ser muy violenta y eso lo asustaba un poco **(recordemos que es la primera vez que los RRB salen de la base, asi que no tienen mucha experiencia)**.

El ojirrojo miró de reojo a cada una de las PPG, cada una tenía habilidades diferentes que se parecían mucho a las suyas propias, por lo que claramente enfrentar fuego con fuego no era una buena idea; esa conclusión lo llevó a saber cual era la solución.

—Chicos, cambio de parejas.

Ambos hermanos comprendieron a que se refería su lider con esa frase, inmediatamente cada uno fue con la PPG del otro de la siguiente manera: Boomer contra Blossom, Butch contra Bubbles y Brick contra Buttercup.

La pelea del rubio fue notoriamente corta, solo tuvo que darle un par de golpes rapidos a la espalda y terminar por arrodillarla a la fuerza; no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar debido a la velocidad.

Butch en cambio solo tuvo que encestar un solo golpe con el suficiente cuidado para no noquearla; falló las primeras dos veces pero para la tercera pudo darle justo en el rostro provocando que por la inercia de sus movimientos rapidos se deslizara hacia donde se encontraba su hermana mayor.

Brick no tuvo tantos problemas, solo tuvo que esquivar el golpe de Buttercup y concentrarse en agarrarla desde abajo del cuello, la tacleó por detrás de las piernas y terminó por impactarla contra el suelo. Inmediatamente la sujetó de las piernas y la arrojó junto a sus hermanas.

Boomer reaccionó rapidamente y procedió a atarlas con una cadena, no podrían soltarse debido al cansancio.

—¡Sueltennos! — gritaba la pelinegra mientras forcejeaba como podía.

—No hasta que se calmen.

—Será mejor que las suelten, ya todo está controlado.

La voz del profesor Ishida invadió los oídos de los RRB sorprendiendolos de sobremanera. Justo donde se suponía que estaba la entrada se encontraban su mentor junto a cinco mecha-cyborgs y siendo acompañado por un hombre al que no conocían; incluyendo a tres chicos de su misma edad, uno de ellos tenía el cabello naranja y llevaba lentes, la otra era rubia y tenía una mirada en extremo sombría. El tercero llevaba una campera negra con una capucha del mismo color cubriendo su cabello rubio.

—Si, de inmediato. —dijo Brick mientras daba una señal a Boomer de liberarlas. Este obedeció y comenzó a cortar la cadena con su visión laser.

Ante ese acto tranquilo y de obediencia por parte de los chicos, las PPG se extrañaron bastante, no esperaban que los RRB no las hubieran tratado de eliminar.

Al ver a Mandy a salvo, Bubbles corrió a abrazarla cosa que la chica no trató de evitar, despues de todo estaba un poco cansada.

—¿Quién es usted? — preguntó Blossom con curiosidad al ver como los chicos con los que estaban peleando se paraban firmes ante su presencia.

—Mi nombre es el Ichirouta Ishida, mucho gusto. — se presentó el científico con educación ante las chicas — Me disculpo si mis chicos fueron algo "agresivos" al presentarse pero es su primera vez en el mundo de afuera.

Las PowePuff Girls no entendían mucho de lo que acababan de oír, sin embargo les extrañó bastante de que los halla llamado "mis chicos".

—Bueno, este no es un buen lugar para hablar acerca de esto, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la base del norte a conversar mas tranquilos? — propuso el hombre japonés ganandose una afirmativa por parte del profesor Utonio.

Inmediatamente se dirijieron hacia donde se encontraba un vehículo militar bastante grande donde podrían ir todos bien comodos.

—Dexter, Mandy, Bucky; será mejor que vuelvan a sus casas.

Los tres nombrados asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia direcciones diferentes, sin embargo Bubbles detuvo a la chica sujetandole el brazo.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó con una mueca de molestia.

—Solo quería decirte que me ocurrió algo muy raro, vi un angel y me pidió que te dijera que te manda saludos.

—Ah, bueno. — dijo sin ganas mientras seguía su camino.

—… y creo que se llamaba, Billy o algo así.

Ante esa información, Mandy se detuvo en seco por un rato pero al cabo de un par de segundos volvió a retomar su marcha de vuelta a su casa.

—Bubbles; ven, sube. — decía Buttercup llamandola desde el vehículo militar a lo que la rubia obedeció yendo hacia allá.

 **0-0-(DE CAMINO A LA BASE)-0-0**

Había un silencio bastante incomodo, pues las miradas entre los RRB y las PPG parecían estar a punto de iniciar una guerra de laser, o al menos eso aparentaba la ojiverde, el resto parecía bastante calmado. Blossom en cambio trataba de averigüar el por qué de la aparición de los Rowdyruff boys, ella sabía que ellos estaban muertos ya que era imposible que hubiesen vuelto una tercera vez a la vida, era imposible.

—Entonces… ¿adonde vamos? — preguntó finalmente la lider tratando de evitar la mirada del chico de la gorra quien no paraba de verla fijamente, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Qué no escuchaste antes? Vamos a la base del norte, rosadita. — dijo en tono burlón el pelinegro ganandose una reprimienda por parte de Buttercup.

—¡Hey! No le digas así a mi hermana.

—No discutan; Butch, no respondas de esa forma. — dijo Ishida provocando que el chico de ojos verdes se callara durante el resto del viaje.

 **0-(5 MINUTOS DESPUES)-0**

Finalmente habían llegado a la dichosa base, era bastante grande pero no lo aparentaba tanto.

—Profesor Utonium, Powerpuff Girls; bienvenidos a la base del norte.

 **.**

 **Fin de la saga "El encuentro".**

 **.**

 **Y al fin terminó esta saga.**

 **La verdad me demoré mas de lo que pensaba, pero esa es la desventaja de tener solo dos días libres en toda la semana; por suerte para todos ustedes voy a armar un nuevo horario: ¡un capitulo cada dos días! (y si tengo tiempo los subiré en menos tiempo).**

 **Como ya casi empiezan las vacaciones de invierno aquí en Argentina tendré mas tiempo de escribir capitulos para la proxima saga: "Relleno 1". Tranquilos que no es un relleno como el de Naruto, este tiene una importancia muy alta en el fanfic ya que involucra mucho la interacción de los personajes entre sí y como se van conociendo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima saga.**

 **Chau.**


End file.
